


Bullet

by Rachaeld13



Category: Carol (2015), The Price of Salt - Patricia Highsmith
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-12
Updated: 2019-09-03
Packaged: 2019-10-26 23:34:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 20
Words: 34,249
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17755628
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rachaeld13/pseuds/Rachaeld13
Summary: It Takes More Than Looking To Really See





	1. I'm Worried

Carol Aird was sitting in her Straw Chair applying Make Up to herself in her Silk, White Pyjamas, getting herself ready for her Daughter Rindy's 5th Birthday Party. Her Make Up was light, her Hair was long and Blonde with Curls at the end of her Shoulders, her Eyes were Icy Blue/Grey, her Cheek Bones were highly defined. She pinned her Curls up to keep them out of her Face for the Party. Carol looked around her Room, it was Cream Coloured, Medium Size with a Wardrobe, Mirror with a Desk & Chair and a Cream Double Bed. After her Divorce with Harge only a few Months back, she was left with only half of her belongings. She was thinking of moving with her Daughter but doesn't want to take her Daughter away from her Childhood Home. She got up and walked over to her Wardrobe and picked out a Grey Suit that she had bought a Couple Of Weeks earlier. She got changed into her Suit and then her Daughter Rindy ran in to greet her. 

"Mommy!!" 

"Hello my Darling. Happy Birthday. That is the prettiest Pink Dress I have ever seen. How are you?" Carol said as she scooped Rindy into her Arms for a Big Hug. 

"Good." 

Rindy was very like Carol, except she had Chin Length Brown Hair. 

"Where is Daddy?" 

"He is downstairs waiting for you. I think I saw People coming. Let's go." 

Rindy excitedly dragged her Mother out of her Room. Carol and Harge didn't get on very well and ended in a bitter Divorce but always kept a Happy Smile and got on whenever Rindy was around. 

"How did you get on with Daddy last Night?" 

"Great. He got me a new Pink Bike and a New Doll." 

"That is so great my Darling. You just wait and see what I got you." 

"What is it?" 

"Oh you'll never guess." 

Two of Rindy's Friends knocked on the Door and Rindy answered. Carol had stood back to watch her Daughter interact with her Friends. Jeanette and her two Kids walked in with her Husband Harold. Jeanette was shorter than Carol and Short Blonde Hair while Harold was Taller than Carol and was Bald. Their Children, Cory and Jennifer, gave Rindy her Presents and they all ran out the Back after they gave the unopened Presents to Carol. 

"It's so nice to see you again Carol." Jeanette said.  

"Likewise Jeanette." 

"Where is Harge?" Harold asked.  

"I'm sure he's around here somewhere. I haven't seen him." 

Harold left his Wife with Carol.  

"How are you Carol?" 

Carol could see the concern grow in Jeanette's Face. 

"Oh I'm alright honestly." Carol said lying through her Teeth. 

As a matter of fact, Carol hasn't been alright in the last Month. A downward Spiral of Depression and loneliness left Carol feeling she has nothing to fight for, only Rindy. 

"Alright well, let's go see what the Boys are up too." 

Just as Jeanette had said that, another Knock came at the Door. It was more of Rindy's Friends and their Parents. Carol told Jeanette to go ahead without her while she got acquainted with the Parents.  

"Rindy is just out the Back if everybody would like to go out and see her." 

After Carol just spoke, the Kids left their Presents in the Hallway and ran outside to see Rindy. The Parents followed to keep an Eye on their Kids. After Carol had put all of the Presents to one side, she met up with Jeanette, Harold and Harge in the Kitchen. When Harge saw Carol at the other end of the Table talking to Jeanette, his Facial expression and his Demeanor changed. Harold noticed. 

"Harge, it's not the time to be angry at Carol, you need to make this day special for Rindy." Harold suggested.  

"You have no idea how disgusting she is. She broke up our Marriage to be a fucking Lesbian."  

"It is just a phase Harge, she'll come back to you in time. Have you considered taking her to Conversion Therapy?" 

"She won't go. I have no control over her." 

"You will have it back in time."  

Carol acted like she heard what the Men were saying wasn't hurting her. She was her own Person, if she couldn't live up to herself, she would've crumbled like a Piece of Paper.  

"Would you like a Drink?" Carol asked Jeanette. 

"No thank you." 

"Well I'm going to head outside for a Smoke." 

Carol walked outside the front to smoke her Cigarette. Abby pulled up outside in her 1952 Green, Buick Lesabre. Carol had waved at her but her smile remained frowned. 

"Cheer up. It's your Daughter's Birthday." Abby said as she got the Present out of her Car, and walked over to give her Friend a Hug. "Where is my Goddaughter?"  

Abby and Carol were very similar in mannerisms and in interests. Abby was smaller than Carol with Chin Length, Wavy Chestnut/Red Hair and was wearing a Dark Green Suit.  

"She is playing out in the Garden with her Friends."  

"What's wrong?"  

"Harge is just a little bit of a bother. He won't let the fact that I'm a Lesbian go."  

"He will have too sometime." 

"Excuse me." A voice came from behind Abby had said. 

The Girl had Short Red Hair and a little Brown Haired Girl holding her Hand. 

"Can we help you with something?" Carol asked. 

"I'm Genevieve, I was wondering if a Mrs. Carol Aird lives here?" 

"I'm Carol and it's just Ms for future Reference. This is Abby Gerhard." 

"I'm sorry Ms. Aird and hi Abby. This is my little Sister Edith, she's Friends with Rindy." 

"Oh of course. My Daughter is just out the Back, you can go in ahead."  

"Thank you." 

After Genevieve had left, Abby couldn't help but be left speechless and blushing. 

"A Woman like that shouldn't be left alone around Strangers Carol. I'm going to go introduce myself."  

Carol laughed and left out a little snort. 

"Are you sure you got what it takes to handle a Red Head?" 

"Oh stop it you. Are you coming in?" 

"I think I'll stay out here and wait for the Photographer. They're quite late." 

Carol stayed outside while Abby went in. It was a Bright, Sunny Day and the Sun was shining off of Carol's Face. Carol just put out her Cigarette in the Small Bin beside her when a worn out Green Morris Minor Saloon Car pulled up outside her House. She watched as a Young Woman got out of the Car. Carol had felt something she never felt in a very long time, she was weak in the Knees for this Woman had the most Beautiful Face she had ever seen. Although her Make Up was at least Two Shades Darker than her own Skin Tone and Lipstick that was a very Dark Brown. She had a tight Wine Red Dress, flowing at her Waist to her Knees and Light Red Suit Jacket. She had a Small Brown Hand Bag just over her Right Shoulder. Her Hair was Dark Brown but half sleeked back but she had the most Beautiful Green Eyes that Carol had ever seen. Carol could barely catch her Breath as this Woman got out of the Car. Who was this Woman? What was she doing here? 

"Love you." The Man in the Car shouted at his Girlfriend as she left the Car. 

All the Woman could do was Smile and wave back at him. As the Mysterious Young Woman locked Eyes with Carol, they both couldn't look away. After realising she was staring for a bit longer than she should have, the Young Woman looked away and made her way up to the Front Door to knock. 

"Can I help you?" Carol asked as she made her way up to be beside the Young Woman who was avoiding Eye Contact. 

"I don't know, are you the Woman who lives here? The one who hired me for her Daughter's Birthday Party?" 

Carol felt a hint of rudeness coming from the Young Woman. 

"I'm Carol Aird."  

Carol extended her Hand for the Young Woman to reciprocate in which she did but still avoiding Eye Contact.  Carol felt Therese's Soft Skin and wanted to have her Hands roam further but took her Hand away in case the Young Woman noticed. 

"Therese Belivet." 

"Is there a problem here Ms. Belivet?" 

"No." 

"Alright, well let me lead you in. My Daughter and her Friends are out the Back. I'll let you to do your thing and I'll pay you later." 

Carol opened the Door for Therese and let her inside. Therese walked out to the Back Garden without saying anything. Abby spotted the Photographer going outside so she and Gen decided to talk to Carol. 

"Are you alright Carol?" Abby asked. 

"Yeah. I'm fine except I'm not sure what's going on with the Photographer." 

"Is that Therese Belivet? The one who is one of The New York Times best Photographers?" Gen asked. 

"Yes? Why? Do you know her?" Carol asked as she kept on Eye on Therese. 

"Well not personally but she Photographed my Moms 40th Birthday a few Months back. She seemed very nice and pleasant to talk too. Her Boyfriend, I think he name was Rick, Rich, Richard or something like that seemed to be a bit of a Problem. Apparently she tried to go out on her own but he wouldn't let her."  

"That's a shame, I've seen some of her work before and I must say she has an exquisite Talent." Abby mentioned. 

"She's also exquisite to look at." Carol said. 

A couple of hours into the Party, Carol decided it was time to sing Happy Birthday. Rindy's Friends and Family sat around the Kitchen Table singing Happy Birthday to her while Therese was taking the Photographs. Although Therese was photographing the Children, she preferred to keep her distance. Rindy sat on her Mother's Lap while her Father sat beside them. Rindy helped her Parents cut the Cake and ended up with Chocolate all over her Face. After Carol had wiped her Daughter's Face, Rindy and her Friends ran back outside to play. After another hour or so of opening Presents, Carol decided to give Rindy her Presents, it was a Big Brown Teddy and a couple of Tickets for them to go to the Theatre together. Rindy had never been to a Live Show and was extremely excited when she saw the Tickets that her Mother gave her. It was getting late so the Parents had decided to take their Kids Home, Gen was outside the House the with Edith when Abby came up beside her. 

"Have you Two a Ride Home?" Abby asked.  

"Oh no, we have to walk. My Parents are gone away for the Night. It's not too far." Gen insisted. 

"I'll give you a ride Home. I had nothing to Drink Tonight anyway." 

"Oh we couldn't do that. It'll be out of your way."  

"Nonsense, where do you live?" 

"128th North Avenue."  

"I know it well. We are practically Neighbours. I live in a House around the Corner from the Entrance to your Estate. I insist." 

"Well thank you very much."  

Abby ran back inside to say a proper goodbye to Carol and Rindy. Gen and Edith sat in Abby's Car after she gave her the Keys. Therese was just packing away her Camera when Abby spotted her in the Sitting Room on the Couch. 

"Are you going to be ok with her?" Abby asked Carol as they stood in the Hallway. 

Rindy had run back to her Father who decided to get her dressed for Bed. 

"Yes. She's exhausted and will probably head off straight to sleep anyway." 

"I meant with Therese you Nitwit."  

"Oh yes, I'll be alright. There's something about her and I don't think I know what it is just yet but I hope to find out soon." Carol said with a sly Smile. 

"She's young, tell me you know what you're doing." Abby said with concern as she hugged her Best Friend. 

"I don't." Carol said as she shook her Head. "I never did."  

"Well call me if something happens between you and Harge. I'll come straight back. I promise." 

"Thank you Abby. Although you may need to be watched over with the Gen Woman." 

Abby let out a light laugh and made her way out the Door.  

"Oh you know it." Abby said loudly.  

Carol closed the Door behind Abby and made her way over to Therese. She stood standing in front of her. 

"Can I get you anything?" 

"No thanks." Therese said as she just finished packing away her Camera.  

Carol got the feeling that she should ask Therese to stay. She didn't like this uneasy feeling of Therese going Home. She couldn't figure out why she was feeling this way but she tried to go with her Gut Instinct. 

"Do you want to stay for a little while?"  

"No. My Landlord won't let anybody in passed Nine O Clock anyway. He's fairly strict like that."  

Therese was trying to keep Eye Contact with Carol but couldn't. She was upset over something but didn't want Carol to see. 

"Alright, let me get my Purse on the Kitchen Table and pay you. How much?" 

"Two Hundred." 

"Only Two Hundred? Surely it was a bit more?" 

"No." 

"Well here you go. This is a tip for you too." 

Carol handed a shocked Therese an extra Fifty Dollars. 

"I couldn't take this but thank you." 

Therese tried to give Carol back the Fifty. 

"No Therese. I insist."  

"I'm sorry Carol but I seriously can't take this. Thank you so much for hiring me."  

Carol heard Harge come back down the Stairs and go into the Kitchen. 

"Alright." Carol said as she took back the Fifty from a visibly nervous Therese. "I'll see you out to the Door."  

Carol walked Therese to the Door, opened it and saw Therese's Boyfriend honking his Horn angrily and waiting for her. 

"I better go." 

Carol held Therese's Arm, to which Therese jumped. Carol looked deep into Therese's Beautiful Eyes as Therese did to Carol. 

"You don't have to go Therese." 

Richard honked his Horn angrily once more. 

"I-I-I have to go. You have my Number in case you need it. I left it on the Kitchen Table. Thank you for hiring me today again." 

Therese almost ran out of Carol's House leaving a confused Carol behind. Carol closed the Door behind Therese and placed her Head against the Door. She cleaned herself off a bit, walked into her Kitchen to find Harge sitting at the other end of the Table looking visibly angry and waiting to talk to her.


	2. What Happened?

Carol had a feeling she knew what was coming from Harge so she braced herself. She sat down at the other end of the Table waiting for Harge to do, or at least say, something. Harge stood up and got himself a Glass of Water, after pouring the Water into the Glass Harge could feel his rage beginning to rise inside of him and he wasn't going to hide it. He smashed the Glass down on top of the Table, just close to where Carol was sitting, frightening her slightly. He bent down with tension in his Body near Carol's Face waiting for her to respond as she avoided Eye Contact.

"If you really loved our Daughter you wouldn't have let this sickening disease get the better of you." Harge whispered angrily.

"Of course I love her Harge-" Carol said as she tried to reason with him.

"THEN WHY DID YOU GIVE HER THIS FUCKED UP FAMILY?" Harge shouted so loud that it woke up his sleeping Daughter. 

Rindy decided to stay in Bed for a little while to see if she could drown out the noises from Downstairs and go back to Sleep with Tears in her Eyes as she cuddled her favourite Doll.

"Harge, please, you'll wake up our Daughter." Carol said as she got up off of the Chair. 

Carol could smell the Beer that Harge had been drinking from his Breath. 

"Damn it, I put nothing passed Women like you Carol." 

"You married a Woman like me."

Harge tried to take a hit at Carol but stumbled over his own Feet and landed on his Knees.

"You're drunk. I'll fix you some Coffee." 

Carol bent down to try and help Harge up but Harge saw an opportunity and took it. He grabbed Carol by the Shoulders and pinned her down on her Back. Carol started squirming but felt shouting would be useless, she was afraid that Rindy would hear everything. Harge tried to forcefully undress Carol and slapped her across the Face. 

"YOU ARE MY WIFE AND I AM YOUR HUSBAND. YOU WILL DO AS I SAY." 

Harge's Hands made their way towards Carol's Pants but with all her strength and power, Carol Knee'd Harge into his "Manly Area". Harge keeled over to his side in pain, Carol quickly got herself up and kicked Harge straight into the Chin. Rindy made her way to the top of the Stairs and sat down on the Step.

"I was your Wife once and I will never be again. You have no control over me. If you don't leave now, I will call the Police and take Rindy off of you." 

Harge made his way to his Feet to see Carol Face to Face. 

"If you don't take me back right now-"

"Then what? It's over?" 

"God damn you........ You were never cruel." 

"I want you to leave. I don't care where you go or what you do, just leave." 

Harge stumbled out into the Hallway to get his Coat, Carol followed but kept her distance. Harge looked up to the top of the Stairs and saw Rindy silently crying and clutching her Doll. Carol looked up and saw the same image. 

"I'll be back for her." 

Harge slammed the Door on his way out. He left his shaken Daughter and Ex-Wife inside. Carol fixed herself lightly and made her way up to a very distraught Rindy. Carol picked up Rindy in her Arms and cradled her. Carol brought Rindy into Bed with her and cradled her Daughter after she cried and cried.

"Come on Darling. It's all over with now. He doesn't mean it." 

"Yes he does Mommy. I heard him on the Phone this Morning saying that he would come back while you were asleep to take me away Tonight."

"He what Darling? Away to where?"

"I don't know but I don't to go anywhere."

"You won't my Darling. I promise you."

"I'm scared Mommy."

"I know Baby. Me too. Can you stay here for a couple of Minutes? Mommy must just make a Call?"

"Alright." 

Carol left Rindy to go call Abby from her Hall Phone Downstairs.

"Hello?" Abby asked on the other end of the Line. 

"Abby, it's me. Something happened. Harge almost raped me and he hit me. You cannot tell anybody this."

"Oh my God, what? How fucking dare he. Are you ok? Is Rindy ok? Do you need me come over or I can come and get you Two and you can stay here?" 

"Rindy overheard everything. He was planning on coming back to steal her away from me Tonight." Carol said shaking with Tears in her Eyes. "I must get her away. I'm sorry Abby but I can't go to you. I need a safer Place to stay Tonight."

"What about McKinley Hostel? There's Security there running all Night. I'll come over and take you Two there."

As Abby had said those things, she heard rustling outside her Front Door, with her Door having no Windows and a Peephole, the Curtains beside the Door were shut so she couldn't see who it was. She feared it was Harge again so she had to act quick.

"No Abby. I'll call you soon. I promise. I have to Run."

"You take care of yourself and Rindy, Carol."

Carol ran upstairs to find Rindy had fallen asleep in her Bed. Carol looked out her Window to find out it was only the rustling of the Trees that made the Noise. This made Carol even more weary that Harge could return at any second. Carol made her way into Rindy's Room to get her Clothes, she then made her way back into her own Room to pack her Clothes, other Necessities and Rindy's Clothes into the same big Bag. She picked Rindy up in her Arms and made her way Downstairs. She knew the way out her Back would be safer, Carol looked on the Kitchen Table and saw Therese's Number on a Piece of Paper. Carol took the Paper and made her way out the Back. She decided not to take her 1950s Green Pontiac Car because because Harge would know her License Plate Number. Carol locked the Back Door behind her and made her way down the Garden Path to a Gate that led them out into the Main Road. The Hostel was a good Twenty Minutes walk away and with just halfway to go Carol began to get tired so she sat on the Corner of a Wall with Rindy still asleep in her Arms for a couple of minutes. Carol started to hear heavy breathing and crying from behind her. She looked behind herself to see a Young Woman crying and panting. The Young Woman was clutching her Stomach and was Rocking Back and Forth on the Wall, she had a bloody Lip, messed up Hair and looked like she was going to be sick. Although with the Marks on her Face, Carol thought she was the most Beautiful Human she had ever seen in her Life. Carol recognised her, she walked carefully over to the Young Woman and stood beside her. 

"Therese?" 

Therese jumped at the hearing of her Voice. She had been in such a Panic that she didn't even hear Carol walk up beside her, Therese looked up into Carol's Beautiful Eyes.

"Carol?"


	3. We're Safe Now

"What are you doing here?" Carol asked as she sat down beside Therese with concern. "What happened?" 

Therese began to shiver with the Cold. 

"Well, I really don't kn-kn-ow where to begin."

Therese looked at Carol and saw a Red Mark on her Face. Carol caught her looking concerned. 

"What? What is it?"

"You have a Big Mark across your Face. Are you ok?"

"Actually, I'm not. I need to get Rindy out of the Cold. I'm going to McKinley Hostel, you need to come with us. You'll be safer with us." 

"Oh no, I don't think I-" 

Therese and Carol heard footsteps of someone just one small Street away. Therese grabbed Carol's Hand and hid the Three of them behind Trees that were on the edge of the Footpath.  

"TERRY." The man shouted. "WHERE ARE YOU? I'M REALLY SORRY."

Carol knew they couldn't talk loudly so she had to whisper.

"Who is that Man? Who is he looking for?" 

"That's Richard, my Boyfriend - Well my Ex-Boyfriend. He calls me Terry and I hate it. I have to get you two away from here." 

"Not without you."

"If you stay here then he will hurt you Two."

"If you stay here then he will hurt you too." 

Therese paused for a few seconds to think.

"Alright, we must act fast. He is coming towards us."

Richard had thought he spotted someone rustling behind the Trees.

"Excuse me?" Richard asked loudly as he walked towards the Tree.

"Here hold Rindy and this." Carol said quickly as she gave Rindy and the Bag to Therese.

Carol walked out from behind the Trees before Therese could say something. Carol made Eye Contact with Richard.

"Oh I'm sorry Miss. I was looking for my Girlfriend. Have you seen her? She's about 5' 3", has Brown Hair and answers to the name Terry." 

"I don't know about the name Terry but I saw a Girl fitting that description heading up that way about Twenty Minutes Ago." 

Carol pointed back to the Direction that Richard came. She tried to act as calm and collected as possible.

"Oh that's strange. I could've sworn I saw her come down here a little while ago. Well anyway, thanks for your help."

Richard walked back up the way he came. Carol watched him as he turned around a Corner and disappear into the Night. She walked back behind the Tree to see Therese awkwardly holding Rindy and that she had put the Bag down beside her.

"She's a Child, not a Bomb Therese."

"I'm sorry. I'm not good with Kids. Thank you for that."

"Don't mention it. Now let's go. I'm not letting you stay here all Night." 

Therese had a feeling she knew better not to argue with Carol right now. Therese gave Rindy back to Carol and carried Carol's Bag for her. Carol and Therese said nothing the entire walk. Rindy woke up as they entered into Reception.

"Where are we going Mommy?" Rindy asked tiredly.

"We just need to stay here Tonight. It's like a Hotel but it's smaller."

The Building they had entered was Old and Brown but it was better than staying at Home for all three of them. Carol took the Bag off of Therese, sat down on the Chairs with Rindy and looked for her Purse. Therese, feeling guilty about the situation that Rindy and Carol were in, pulled out some Money, that she had taken earlier from her own Place, out of her own Pocket. She walked up to the Dark Man at Reception and asked him if there was a Room for the Three of them Tonight.

"There are Three Rooms left for Tonight." He said.

"Ok, can we have a Room with One Double and a Single Bed please?" 

"Of course. Let me just take your details please."

Carol found her Purse and walked up behind Therese. Therese turned back around to see Carol looking at her confused.

"I have it Carol." 

"You didn't have t-" 

"I did. After what you just did for me, I owe you." 

Therese's Hands began to shake lightly and Carol noticed.

"Ok. Thank you Therese."

"Would you Ladies care to follow Julian here? He will take you to your Room."

Julian was a young Teenage Boy with Pale Skin and Black Hair. Carol, Rindy and Therese followed him to their Room. Carol tried to make small talk with Julian.

"So how old are you Julian?" 

"I'm Fourteen."

"What's a Young Man like you Working here for?" 

"My Step-Dad Michael, who you just met at Reception, runs the Place and this is where I earn Pocket Money. I help out here every so often. I hope to take this Place over once I'm old enough."

"Well I'm sure you'll do a great Job."

"Thank you Miss."

Since this was a very old Building, their Room was Dark Green, had a Radio and one Bathroom with a small Shower. Carol gave Julian a tip. Rindy ran to the Double Bed and buried herself underneath the Covers. After Julian left, Therese went to use the Bathroom. Carol knocked at the Bathroom Door and Therese opened it.

"Here are some Make Up Wipes, please put a Cold, Wet Tissue on your Lip so it doesn't double in size by tomorrow."

"Thanks."

Therese wiped off what was left of her Make Up on her Face and placed a Cold, Wet Tissue on her Lip like Carol said. Therese didn't bring any Clothes with her so she slept in her Dress and Underwear that she had been in since that Day. Therese sat on the edge of her Bed. Carol went to go get dressed in the Bathroom and came out in her White Pyjamas to see that Rindy had fallen asleep.

"Do you need some spare Clothes?"

"Oh no thank you. I'll get some more tomorrow. I'm really sorry about being so rude to you today. I don't know why I was like that."

Carol sat at the edge of her own bed facing Therese. 

"So what kind of name is Belivet?"

"It's Czech, it's changed originally-" 

"It's very original."

"Well........"

"Do you have any Family Therese?"

Therese made her way over to sit beside Carol, only a couple of Inches away from each other.

"Well yes and no. I was brought up in an Orphanage, my Parents died when I was very young and they had no Family as far as I know. I was adopted at aged Fourteen, I was on my own with no Siblings there, beaten, bruised and got out on my own at age Sixteen. I don't have many experiences with Children so I'm sorry if I'm not good Rindy."

"So how old are you?"

"Twenty One. You?"

"Thirty Seven."

"Carol, what happened to you?"

Carol felt like all of her energy would go if she answered that question. 

"Let's save that for another Day. Do you need to stay up and talk some more?"

They both looked deep into each other's Eyes, longing to kiss one another.

"No, I-I be-better go to Sleep."

Therese walked away fast to climb into Bed, leaving a disappointed Carol sitting on the Bed. Therese didn't know this feeling that was overcoming her, nor had she ever felt it before. Carol climbed in next to her Daughter to cuddle her as she slept.

"Goodnight Therese."

"Goodnight................ Carol." 


	4. Won't You Let Me?

Carol woke up to find Therese looking through a Bag getting new Clothes out. Rindy was still asleep in beside her.

"Therese?" Carol whispered. "What are you doing? Where did you get those?"

"I got a Taxi Home and quickly grabbed my stuff." 

Carol quietly got out of Bed as not to disturb Rindy. Therese quickly went into the Bathroom to get changed into her White T-Shirt, Black Jumper and Blue Jeans. Carol sat on the edge of her Bed watching Therese sort out her Clothes.

"You shouldn't have done that. It was too dangerous." 

"It doesn't matter. He doesn't live with me so he wasn't there." 

"Of course it matters, how could it not? You put your Life in danger." 

Therese was getting a little bit aggitated as she felt she was being nagged.

"Look, he wasn't there so nothing happened. I couldn't stay in those Clothes anyway."

"Something could have happened." 

"I know that something could have happened but it didn't. Can you please stop with the Third Degree?" Therese said frustratingly as she sat down near the edge of her Bed.

Carol crossed her Arms with a slightly annoyed Face. How could Therese look so Beautiful even when she's angry?

"Alright, have you had anybody care for you? Like, ask how you how you were? How your Day was going? What are you thinking? How were you feeling on the inside lately?" 

"Why are you asking me this?" 

"Just answer the question Therese." Carol said as she raised an Eyebrow.

"Ok fine. No, I haven't." 

Therese could barely keep Eye Contact and started to fidget with her Hands.

"Yeah well, it shows. I express my concern for you and you just throw it away like your Life doesn't matter. It matters."

The Women knew they couldn't start yelling because Rindy was asleep. 

"Well it never mattered to anyone so why should it matter to you?" Therese said as she hit one of Carols Nerves, Therese noticed and decided to tone it down a little bit. "My Parents aren't dead, well not that I know of, when I was about Two they left me at the Orphange. I say that they died because I just think it's easier to explain and I don't want People looking at me as if I'm "That One" from the Orphanage who wasn't wanted." 

"I thought you said you were adopted?"

"I was, they were fakes. The Orphange couldn't care less if their Kids would go Days without Food so they didn't really care who they went too. My Parents- Well the People who adopted me- Were Drug Addicts. They tried to get me to do Drugs with them but each time I said no, I got a beating. I got a Job stacking Shelves in a Shop, saved up to Rent my own Apartment. I fell in love with Photography and got a proper job at The New York Times only last Year, I met Richard through a Work Mate of mine, he fell in love with me but I never got Feelings for him. I tried to tell him but he got angry. The Night that he told me was also the Night that I told him that nothing would ever happen between us. It was a little House Party of mine with some Work Mates so my Friend Jack invited him. He told me in front of everybody and I told him in front of everybody. After everybody left, Richard stayed on, then he hit me. He told me that if I don't mend what I told People, he would hurt me and hurt me bad. That's why I act out when People care, I was tricked into thinking they did when they didn't. You can't tell anybody Carol, please?"

Carol was left with her Mouth hanging low after hearing what Therese had been through.

"Yes, of course. I don't know what to say except that I'm sorry."

Carol's apology fell on Deaf Ears. 

"I need some Air Carol."

"Will you be back?" 

"................Maybe."

Therese took her Argus C3 Camera that was on her Bed and walked outside the Hostel and sat on a Bench. Therese felt like she should take Photos but didn't know what to take Photos of. She started to look around outside of the Hostel taking Photos of anything that she can, Cars, Birds, Street Lights, Flowers, anything that she could get a good Eye on but nothing great was popping out at Her. Therese heard the sounds of someone panting and small screams but she couldn't figure out what was happening. She walked around the corner to spot a heavily Pregnant Woman on her Knees beside a Bench clutched over in Pain. She had Long Black Hair and looked to be in her Mid to Late Thirties. Therese saw the perfect opportunity for a few Photos because she hadn't been seen................ Or so she thought.

"Can you please get me help?" The Woman said. 

"Me?" Therese asked with confusion. 

"There's nobody........ Else around."

"Ok."

Without thinking, Therese walked slowly over to the Woman and helped her to her Feet. The Woman sat down on the Bench still holding her Stomach and panting.

"I'm Mary."

"Therese. I'll go inside and get some help."

Therese ran inside to Reception to get some help, Carol was standing at Reception with her Daughter in their White Pyjamas looking for Places that do a Take Away. Therese walked up to Michael at Reception.

"Is everything alright Miss?" Michael said.

"There's a Woman outside named Mary going to give Birth soon. She's around the Corner on a Bench."

"That's my Wife." 

Julian walked into the Hostel to tell his Step-Dad that he just saw his Mother in a lot of Pain.

"Can I help?" Carol asked.

"The more, the merrier." Michael said. 

 

Michael grabbed Towels and Blankets from behind the Counter. Carol held Rindy in her Arms, Julian stayed behind to ring for an Ambulance, the rest ran outside to help Mary.

"How many Months are you?" Carol asked as she sat Rindy up on the Wall behind the Bench.

"I'm Eight And A Half Months."

Michael put out a Blanket on the Floor for Mary to lie back on.

"The Ambulance is on the way." Julian said as he ran out to see how his Mother was doing.

"I have to push." Mary said.

Therese stood back and watched the commotian, taking Pictures when she could. Michael slightly pulled his Wife's Pants down to see if the Baby was crowning. It was. He put another Blanket over her Legs for a bit of privacy.

"Alright the Baby is coming." Carol said as she kneeled down beside Mary. "Mary, my name is Carol. I'm going to help you. Take Big Slow Breaths in through your Nose and out through your Mouth."

Julian sat on the Wall with Rindy. Mary grabbed Carol's Hand and squeezed it tight, Carol held her other Hand on Mary's Back for her to lean on. Carol looked back at Therese to give her a 'Get On The Other Side And Hold Mary's Hand Look'. Therese copped on to what Carol was telling her, put her Camera down on the Bench, kneeled down beside Mary and held her Hand. Mary pushed and pushed until she heard the sound of a Baby crying.

"It's a Boy." Michael said.

Michael wrapped him up in a Towel and placed him on his Mother's Chest.

"Congratulations." Therese said. 

"You did a great job." Carol said.

The Ambulance arrived a few minutes later and cut the Cord. 

"Have you any names for him?" The Man from the Ambulance asked.

"I was thinking Michael Jr.?" Mary asked her Husband. 

"Michael Jr. It is." Michael said with Glee.

"Therese, do you want to hold him?" Mary asked. 

"I don't know." Therese said. "I've never held one." 

"I'll help you." Carol offered.

Therese sat down on the Bench and Carol placed the Baby in Therese's Arms.

"Oh my God, this is so cool." Therese said as she smiled.  

Julian went over to hug his Mother and Father. Therese picked up her Camera and started taking pictures of Michael Jr. In her Arms. After she was finished she placed him into Carol's Arms.

"Alright, we need to get going." The Woman from the Ambulance had said. 

"Julian will you go with your Mother? I'll find someone to cover for us." Michael said as Carol placed Michael Jr. Back in his Mother's Arms and Julian sat in the Ambulance with her. "Carol, Therese, Little Rindy, you can stay here for as long as you need, free of Charge. I insist."

"Thank you so much Michael." Carol said.

"We were glad to help." Therese said.

"Thank you Girls." Mary and Julian said from the Ambulance.

The Ambulance drove away to the Hospital as Carol, Rindy, Therese and Michael walked back into the Hostel. Michael made his way to the Phone to make a few Calls. Therese, Carol and Rindy made their way back into their Room. Therese saw the Bond that was Automatically had between Michael Jr. And Mary and saw the Bond between Carol and Rindy. She watched as Carol and Rindy chased each other around the Room and laughed when they caught each other. No Child should go through what Therese went through but no Person should be made to feel the way Therese made Carol feel earlier. Therese sat down on the end of her Bed.

"Carol?"

Carol was tickling Rindy on their Bed when Therese called her softly.

"Yes?" 

"Would you let me take you and Rindy out for Breakfast to make up for the way I acted earlier?"

"Yes." 


	5. I Never Knew This Feeling

Therese, Carol and Rindy got cleaned up and ready to go out for Breakfast. Rindy had on her Pink Dress and Carol had put on her Black Shirt and Black Jeans. Carol had helped Therese to cover up her Bruises and Therese did the same for Carol. 

"Can we go now Mommy? I'm really hungry." Rindy begged her Mommy. 

"In a moment Darling. We are almost ready." Carol said as she sat down on Therese's Bed. "Therese, are you sure that this Place is ok for us to go to?" 

"Yes. Nobody really knows where it is, I'm really surprised it's still open but the Food is delicious." 

This gave Carol a little bit of reassurance that they would be ok. After Therese left the Bathroom, Carol and Therese grabbed their small Bags, left with Rindy and locked the Door. When they went out into the Hallway, they found out that Michael was no longer there and was replaced by an Older Woman with Long Red Hair and Freckles on her Face. Carol placed the Key back down on the Counter and the three of them left to go get Breakfast.  

"How long away is this Place Therese?" Rindy asked.  

"It's only around the Corner. I think you'll like it especially Rindy." 

Carol and Therese kept a watchful Eye in case they ran into Harge or Richard. After Five minutes of walking, Therese lead them down a Side Alley and walked into this Tattered looking Red Building. 

"Are you sure about this?" Carol asked while feeling nervous.  

"Just give it a chance. I love this Place." Therese reassured her. 

They walked inside to see that it was like a Diner. It had the Red Car Seats, a JukeBox and a Jungle Gym in the Back so Rindy could run around and play. 

"I guess I was wrong about this Place. I'm surprised I never came here. It looks great." Carol said.  

"I only found out about this Place recently enough but I love the Food here." Therese said.  

"Darling, what would you like? You could have Toast with Nutella or Jam or both? Or how about with Peanut Butter? What about Waffles or Pancakes with Strawberries and Cream?" Carol asked her Daughter. 

"Can I have Waffles with Nutella and Strawberries?" Rindy asked. 

"Of course. Therese, what would you like?" 

"I'm thinking of getting the French Crepes with Ham, Cheese and Eggs. What about you?"  

"That sound delicious. I was thinking the same myself. I'll get this one." 

"I'm not going to let you do that Carol. It's either I pay because I've been very rude to you lately or else we split it?" 

"I guess we could split it?" 

"Deal."  

The waitress came over and took their order. Rindy began to play around the Jungle Gym a little bit before the Food was served. 

"She's really sweet Carol."  

"I know, I don't deserve her." 

"Of course you do Carol. We all deserve a little Happiness in our Lives."  

"You're too kind." 

"So what do you do?"  

Therese put her Arms on the Table trying to keep Eye Contact with Carol. Carol's Heart started beating faster as she felt Butterflies flapping around in her Stomach. 

"I work Part Time at a Furtinute Store that my Best Friend Abby owns near The Capital Cinema." 

"Oh yes. I know that Place. I pass there usually to Work when I take the Subway." 

"How are you going to manage Work now? You know? With you not being with Richard or anything?" 

"Well a lot of my work is now done from Home. My Friend Danny helped me create my own Dark Room for my Photos. I just go to them maybe once or Twice a Week for my Paycheck, to pass in the Photos and to see what jobs are coming up for me next." 

"Do you have anymore jobs coming up?" 

"Not for another few Weeks. It happens but the pay is still really good." 

"Have you ever thought of opening up your own Studio?" 

"Possibly? It's really hard to do that in this Day and age."  

"I understand."  

"Did you always want to Work with Abby?" 

"Well no, now don't laugh at me but I’ve always wanted to be a Model growing up." 

"I'm not laughing. I think it could still happen for you." 

"Doubtful." 

"I tell you what, you hire me as a Photographer and I'll help you with a Modelling job. Deal?" 

"Deal Ms. Belivet." 

The Waitress put down their Food with Rindy's Orange juice and Carol and Therese's Coffee. 

 Carol called Rindy over to get her Food and the Three of them sat in silence while eating their Food. After Rindy finished her Food, she went back to the Jungle Gym. 

"I'm stuffed." Therese sat as she sat back after eating her Breakfast. 

"Me too. What do you want to do today?"  

"I don't know. What can we do?" 

"What about visiting my Friend Abby? She needs to know how I've been. She wouldn't mind it if you came along." 

"Are you sure? Is it safe?" 

"Of course. Are you ready to go?"  

"Yes. Pretty much." 

Carol called Rindy over and Paid for herself and Rindy while Therese paid for herself. They walked to a nearby Taxi Rank to get a Taxi out to Abby's house. It took them about Fifteen Minutes with Traffic because they told the Taxi Driver which Route to take. They pulled up outside Abby's House and Carol paid the Driver just as Abby walked outside. Abby ran towards her Best Friend as she was worried about her. 

"Where have you been?" Abby asked. "How have you been?"  

"I'll tell you once we're inside."  

Abby picked up Rindy for a Cuddle and lead the three of them inside her House. Therese stayed slightly behind watching Abby, Carol and Therese interact. She felt a Heart Warmingly Feeling she had never really felt before.  

"Can I get you anything Therese?" 

"No thank you Abby." 

Abby felt that Therese was being awkward and didn't know what to do. 

"Alright, well shall we go into the Living Room? I need to know what Carol has been through." 

The four of them made their way into Abby's Living Room with Carol sitting by Therese and Rindy sitting on Abby's Lap. Abby shut her Blinds in case that Harge would show up. Carol tried to keep the Stories PG due to the fact that Rindy was in the Room. She never told Abby about Therese's Life. The Three of them heard a Knock on the Door. Rindy, Carol and Therese hid in a Corner behind a Big Couch. Abby opened the Door to see Gen and Edith standing there.  

"Abby would you like to go out Lunch with me and Edith as a thank you for dropping us home the other Day?" 

"I would love too but I can't right now. Actually, why don't you two stay here for Lunch? Rindy is inside if you'd like to come in and see her Edith?" 

"Please Gen." Edith pleaded. 

"Alright but you must behave."  

Abby let the Two Girls in and Gen got reacquianted with Therese and Carol. After about an hour of talking, Abby and Carol made Sandwiches for their Lunch while Gen and Therese talked in the Living Room. Abby walked in with White and Red Wine for the Four of them. Although Therese had been talking in the group, she was the one who remained the quietest. Carol and Abby started talking about School and Old Memories, after a few more hours of chatting and the Kids playing, the Women had decided to order a Chinese Take Out. Gen kept an Eye out the Window to see when it was arriving, when it did, Gen paid for the whole lot. The rest of the Girls paid Gen back. Just after they sat down in the Kitchen to eat their Food, another Knock came at the Door. They quickly cleaned up a bit and Carol, Rindy and Therese hid behind the Door. Abby answered the Door to see a sweaty, nervous Harge standing there.  

"Go get her." Harge demanded.  

"Oh, you've got some fucking nerve ordering me around.... and, no, she's not here." 

"That's impossible because she's not at Home and she's not with me, so she must be with you." 

"Yeah, you know Harge, you have a point. You've spent years making damned sure her only point of reference is you. Your job, your friends, your family." 

"WHERE IS SHE, GODDAMMIT? She's still my wife, Abby. She's my responsibility." 

"You know, that's some way of showing it. Slapping her and abusing her. I'm closing the Door." 

Harge stops Abby from closing the Door.  

"I love her." 

"I can't help you with that." 

Abby shut the Door and watched Harge leave in a Taxi through a Window. Abby walked back into the Kitchen. 

"Thank you Abby." Carol said. "We're not safe here. We should probably go." 

"The least you can do is stay for dinner. I'll get you Two a Taxi then." Abby said. 

The Six of them sat mostly in silence throughout the Dinner. Carol, Therese, Rindy, Gen and Edith decided to stay for a little while longer just to make sure that Harge wouldn't return. Therese and Gen helped Abby clean up a bit. After Gen had left the Kitchen to sit with Carol, Rindy and Edith in the Living Room, Abby tried to have a little talk with Therese. 

"Thank you so much for Dinner Abby." 

"You're welcome. Do you know what you're getting yourself into Therese? I mean with Carol." 

"In all honesty, no." 

"She and I have been Friends for Years. She hasn't had the greatest Life. If you're planning on staying then go easy with her but if you're going to leave, then leave soon before you both get twisted up in this mess." 

Carol came into the Kitchen. 

"Are you ready Therese?" 

"Yes........ Just about." 

"Do you want me to take Rindy for the Day tomorrow? She can stay overnight?"  

"That would be great Abby. I could try and sort things out then." 

Abby called for a Taxi. Therese didn't really know what to do on whether she should stay or go. After a few minutes of serious thinking, Therese had made up her mind. Abby walked upstairs to use the Bathroom, before she entered, Therese ran up the Stairs to catch her.  

"I'm choosing to stay." Therese said to Abby. 

"Are you sure?"  

"Yes. Carol tried to help me in my time of need, even when I pushed her away, she didn't give up on me and I'm not doing that to her. I can see she's been through enough already, I don't know what me leaving will do to her but I don't want to cause it. I have to stay."  

"Fine but I'm keeping an Eye on you too." 

"I expected that. Thank you for today."  

"You're welcome."  

Therese ran back down the Stairs and a few minutes later, the Taxi arrived.  

Carol said her goodbyes to Gen and Edith first. 

"How are you two going to get Home?" Carol asked.  

"Oh well I don't-" Gen started. 

"I'll take them Home." Abby interrupted as she came back down the Stairs. "You three just take care of yourselves first."  

"Alright well it was great to see you again Gen." Carol said.  

"You too Carol. Thanks again Therese." Gen said.  

Rindy and Edith hugged each other goodbye. 

"Thank you Girls so much for having me. It meant a lot." Therese said.  

Abby and Carol hugged goodbye.  

"Alright, we better go before Harge returns. Thanks again." Carol said as herself, Therese and Rindy went out the Door.  

Therese told the Taxi Driver the Route to take to McKinley Hostel and paid for the Taxi. After they arrived, it was Rindy's Bedtime. Carol got herself and her Daughter changed into their Red Pyjamas. Therese got changed into her Blue Pyjamas, switched on the Lamp beside her Bed, got underneath her Covers and read the Magazines that she had picked up from Reception. 

"Mommy can you tell me a Bedtime Story?" Rindy asked after her Mother got in beside her.  

"Alright, which one do you want to hear Tonight Darling?"  

"The Billy Goats Gruff One."  

Carol told the Story as Therese watched on, Therese never knew the feeling of Family and she had always longed to feel it. Seeing Carol and Rindy interact with each other felt like home to her, she had never known that feeling either. Before the end of the Story, Rindy had fallen asleep. 

"Goodnight my Darling." Carol whispered to Rindy. 

Carol kissed the top of Rindy's Head and she noticed Therese watching them. Carol longed to feel Therese soft looking Lips on hers but she was too scared to tell her in case she would lose her.  

"Carol?"  

"Yes Therese?" 

"How long have you known Abby?"  

"Since I was about Two or Three? We were Neighbours. Why?" 

"I just wanted to know. You seem really close. It might not be any of my Business but what happened with you and Harge?" 

Carol got out of Bed slowly and quietly to hopefully not disturb Rindy. Carol made her way over to Therese's Bed and sat on it beside her Hips. The need for them both to for to reach out and kiss each other was almost unbearable.  

"Like yourself and Richard, I never loved him. I always thought I could learn to love him but I never could. You see, I was always a failure to my Parents, no matter what I did, I wasn't good enough. I never felt like they loved me. I met Harge through a Family Friend. He was nice, Handsome, kind and he was filthy Rich. I thought that if I married him, the Money would make my Parents happy but it never really did. To Harge I was always a failure too. There was something else too, I'm Gay you see, I've known since I was about Thirteen Maybe? I told Harge one Day, I think Rindy was a Few Months Old, we had a big Fight, I left Rindy with him, went over to Abby's who is also a Gay Woman and ended up sleeping with her. I shouldn't have done it, I told Abby the next day that what happened with us was really good but I couldn't let it continue while I was still married and that I only saw her as a Friend. I never regretted actually sleeping with her but I regret when it happened. She understood right away. I came clean to Harge that day and that's when he hit me for the first time. He was always so possessive and controlling. My Parents found out from Harge after they called around later that Day and never talked to me again. I don't think Rindy remembers them thankfully. When Rindy came along, I really didn't know love like that existed. I thought it was only in Fairy Tales or something. Harge is really cracking down on me being Gay and is trying to have Sole Custody of Rindy. I'm going to fight until my last Breath for her." 

"Carol, I am so sorry. I never knew." 

"It's alright, I can't keep going on about it when I have my Daughter to look after."  

"Yes but even the Bravest Soldiers need a Shoulder to cry on."  

"That's beautiful. Who said that?"  

"Me........ It-It was something I always used to tell myself when I cried when I was younger....... To-to stop me from feeling guilty from crying." 

"It's very original." 

Carol reached out to Therese's Hand and held it while they were looking into each other's Beautiful Eyes. Therese's Hand fit so perfectly with Carol's and they both didn't know why. They had never felt anything like this before. 

"Carol? I'm Gay too." 

"How long have you known?"  

"Since I was about maybe Five or Six? We had a Religious Talk in the Orphanage around that time and was told that being Gay was a Sin. I asked what being Gay meant, they told me, they told me how it was a Sin. I started noticing the Traits in myself after they told me like how I was curious about wanting to kiss more of the Same Sex than the Opposite Sex and stuff like that. You're the first Person I've ever told." 

"Well I'm proud of you for telling me and you should be proud of yourself."  

"I think I am." 

Therese's Eyes starting welling up so Carol took her in her Arms. Carol cradled her as they both longed to feel more of each other's Soft Skin and get swept away in the Night together. Carol kissed the Top of Therese's Head as they broke the Hug. 

"How do you feel now?" 

"I feel good. Is this what Home Feels like? I've never felt it so I don't know what it's like." 

Therese took Carol's Soft, Delicate Hands in her own, looked down to them and softly started brushing them with her Thumb. With her right Hand, Carol brought Therese's Face to look at hers.  

"I think so. I haven't really felt it either."  

"I like it. I'm really tired. Thank you for this talk." 

"I like it too. Thank you for talking to me." 

Carol went back over to her Bed just before Therese put away her Magazine and turned off her Lamp.  

"Goodnight Carol." 

"Goodnight Therese." 


	6. Do You Want To Come Out With Me?

Abby had picked up Rindy in the Evening from Carol. Carol was sitting on her Bed looking for Apartments to Rent on the Newspaper. Therese was just finished in the Shower when she came out wrapped up in a Towel. Carol just wanted to rip off that Towel, throw her onto the Bed and make Passionate Love to Therese but she knew that she couldn't. Little did she know that Therese had felt the same way.

"Have you found anything yet? Therese asked as she gathered her Clothes onto her Bed.

"Not yet." Carol said as she was trying to not stare at Therese. "These Apartments are just too much or too far away for Rindy."

"Is she going back to School soon?"

"It's the Summer Therese."

"Oh yeah." Therese said as she let out a light laugh, which Carol instantly fell in love with.

"You've a great Laugh."

"I hate it. It sounds like a Child's Laugh which is usually cute but not on a Grown Woman."

"Well I like it." Carol said as she put the Paper to the side of her. "Do you want to do something Tonight? I don't want to be stuck here all Night." 

"Sure, where do you want to go?" 

"I don't know. Do you have any place in mind?" 

"There's a new Gay Bar opened up in Town that apparently serves good Food. Want to check it out?" Therese offered.

"Yeah. I think that would be Good."

"Well, let me get ready first."

Therese went back into the Bathroom to get dressed. Carol stayed in their Room to get dressed into her favourite Red Dress with her Long, Golden, Faux Fur Coat. Carol's Blonde Curls fell to her Shoulders. Therese exited the Bathroom, saw Carol in all her Beautiful Glory and couldn't help but look at her. Therese got dressed into her Favourite Black Dress, her Dress had Thick Black Straps and the Dress, that went down to her just above her Knees, hugged her Body. Carol's Dress was very Similar to Therese's except hers was Red. Carol turned around to see Therese standing there, catching their Eyes. 

"You look........ Beautiful."

"I can't even compare to you."

"You need a Mirror then." 

"Not at all. I have something much better to look at." 

Therese's compliment made Carol Blush very hard.

"I think y-you should dry your Hair." Carol nervously said. "I don't want you getting a Cold." 

There was a Small Hairdryer in the Room. Therese began to brush and dry her Hair. Her hair fell straight down to her Cheeks.

"How do I look?" Therese asked after she was finished.

"Like I said before, Beautiful." 

Therese's Stomach went up in Butterflies. The both of them took their small Bags out with them and Carol locked the Door. Carol gave the Key to the Man behind the Desk. He was Tall, Slender with his Dark Brown Hair combed over and round Glasses on his Face. 

"Good Evening Ms. Belivet, is that correct?" He asked.

"Yes. Myself and Carol will be back later." 

"Well, my name is Tommy, Tommy Tucker. Please don't hesitate to call me if you Two need anything."

"Thank you." Carol said. "Could you order us a Taxi for us?"

"Certainly." 

Therese and Carol sat down beside each other in the waiting area for the Taxi to arrive. When it did, they both headed into Town to a Little Place called Leslie's. Therese paid for the Taxi while Carol stopped outside to look at the Menu that was being displayed in the Window. 

"See anything you like?" Therese asked as she walked up behind Carol to be beside her and have a look at the Menu herself. 

Carol was so tempted to turn around to Therese, say 'Yes, you' and passionately kiss her.

"Everything sounds great." 

Therese wanted to look at Carol all Day long but knew she would be caught, she looked down the Road to see Richard just getting out of his Car.

"Carol, we have to go in now."

"What? Why?"

"Please, just go now." 

Therese just rushed Carol and herself inside to make sure they weren't seen by Richard.

"Hello, is it a Table for Two?" A waiter came up and asked them.

"Yes please." Therese said. 

"Perfect. Right this way Ladies."

Carol and Therese followed the Waiter to their Seats. The Bar was like a Country Bar and they were seated Upstairs looking over the Bar.

"Thank you very much." Carol said as Therese and herself sat down. 

"Here are your Menus, my name is Jason and I'll be your Waiter Tonight. Would you Ladies like anything to Drink?" The Short, Grey Haired Man said. 

"I will have the White Wine please." Therese said.

"Can I have the Bottle of Ballantine IPA please?" Carol asked.

"Actually can I have the same please?" Therese asked. "I'm not really in a Wine kind of mood."

"Of course. I will give you Ladies a few more minutes and come back to you."

After Jason had left, Carol began to get even more concerned about Therese.

"What happened outside Therese?" Carol asked.

"I saw Richard. I don't think he saw us."

"I see. You shouldn't be scared. You're not alone now."

Therese's Mouth changed from a Frown to a Smile.

"Have you been thinking about Harge? You know? How you're going to handle this?" 

"Yes but I haven't thought of anything. I just don't know what to do."

"You don't have to worry about him Tonight, I'm not leaving you and it's just the Two of us."

"I like that idea." 

Jason arrived back with their Drinks. 

"Have you thought about what you Two would like to eat?"

"Yes, could I have the Lasagna please?" Carol asked.

"Can I get the Pork Plate with a side of French Fries please?" Therese asked.

"Of course, if you need anything else just call me over." 

Jason left so Carol and Therese just sat there for a few minutes in silence, drinking their Beers.

"It's times like these I need a good Beer and not some dry shit Wine. Beer makes me feel happier." Carol confessed.

"Wine makes me feel naughty but in a good way. It made me feel like I could just about take Richard's Bullshit. I've often thought about if I ended up being straight on whether I'd be happier or not." 

"You're not happy?"

"Well........ I've been happier in these last few Days than I've ever been in a very long time."

"You know what? Me too. Over the last few Years my Paranoia has been through the Roof on whether Harge would strike at me again. My Paranoia is still there but now not so much. I feel more relaxed with you for some reason."

"I'm saying the exact same thing right now. Is-Is Abby the only Woman you've ever been with?" Therese nervously asked.

"Yes. Why?" 

"Well, I was thinking that if you wanted to try and hook up with someone Tonight then you can." 

Carol was disappointed but never made it show. The truth was that Therese never felt worthy of even being near Carol, never mind actually ending up with her so she decided she wanted to see Carol be free and happy.

"I never really........ Really thought about it. What about you?"

"I don't think I'm much of a hooking up kind of Person but I swear, once the right Woman sees you looking like that then they'll just have to have you."

"Well aren't you full of Compliments Tonight Ms. I Look Very Sexy In My Dress?" 

"I'm just trying to be nice and honest."

After a few more minutes of silence and gazing at each other. Jason came over and placed down their Food. 

"Here is your Food Ladies. Enjoy." 

"Thank you." Therese said.

"Thank you." Carol said as she watched Jason leave. "I'm starved. Bon Appétit." 

They often caught gazes at each other and blushing when they did. They both sat back, relaxed and enjoyed each other's company. 


	7. Don't You Want Me?

After about another Hour of talking, the Bar had filled up with Men and Women of all Races. The Music started playing, the dancing was in full Swing Downstairs. They both ordered another Bottle of the same Drink. Carol had asked Jason for his Pen for a Second. 

"I want to give you something Therese." Carol said as she wrote something down on a Napkin. "This is my Phone Number and the one below is Abby's. If you ever are stuck, just call one of us."

Carol gave back the Pen to Jason before he left, Therese took the Numbers and put them into her Bag. 

"Abby actually had a little talk with me yesterday."

"What did she say?"

"She just wanted to make sure that if I'm going to stay that I'm not going to leave you later and hurt or disappoint you."

"What did you say?" 

"I said I wanted to stay?" Therese asked nervously. 

"Well Abby is very protective of me and she has every right to be."

"Oh I know that."

"Why do you want to stay?"

"You didn't leave me after the stuff I said to you. It wouldn't be right for me to leave."

"I completely agree. I find it weird how we met each other."

"Why is it weird?"

"I just think that two Gay Women, who have had bad relationships decided to walk away on the same Night. I'm like you just older."

Therese let out a little laugh. 

"Alright, One, that is a little bit weird, not about the Age but about the rest. Two, you're not that much older than I am and Three, if I were you I would go for that really nice looking Blonde that's been looking at you from Downstairs the last Five Minutes."

A confused Carol looked over the Balcony to see a Middle Aged, Short, Blonde Haired Woman looking at her. The Woman had Blue Eyes, was wearing a Blue Denim Jacket with Blue Denim Jeans, Brown Cowgirl Boots and a Brown Shirt.

"I guess she's kind of cute." Carol said as she tried to reach for her Drink, which Therese took away. "Give me back my Drink Therese."

"I'll give it back when you go talk to her. What have you got to lose?"

"Alright, I'll go and talk to her when you go and talk to somebody. Just give me my Drink back first."

"Deal." 

Therese and Carol both took a swig of their Drinks, Therese watched Carol make her way down to the Blonde. Therese saw a Woman walk up the Stairs, she was pretty but not as Beautiful as Carol. She was the about the same height as Therese, Dark Red Hair, Brown Eyes, Yellow Shirt with Black Jeans. She noticed Therese watching her. 

"Hi." The Woman said as she walked over to Therese. 

"Hi." Therese said as she faked a Smile. "I was just admiring your Shirt and your Hair. They're really cool."

"Oh thank you, I'm Kimberly by the way." Kimberly said as she grabbed a Chair and pulled it over next to Therese.

"I'm Therese."

"Therese, what an usual name. Can I call you Terry?" 

"I guess it is unusual and no. I hate being called Terry. So do you come here often?"

Carol approached the Woman that was Eyeing her. Her Palms were sweaty, this Woman was not the Woman she wanted to be with. 

"My Friend thought you were cute and wanted me to go for you." Carol nervously said. 

"If your Friend thought I was cute then why is she Upstairs talking to somebody and why are you here?"

Carol looked up to see Therese and laughing and joking. Inside it was killing Carol but she never let it show.

"I found you really cute too."

"A cute and honest Woman, I like that. I'm Emily." Emily said as she took Carol's Hand and kissed it. 

"I'm Carol."

After a good Ten Minutes of talking for the Both of them, Therese went to go get another Drink for herself as Kimberly didn't want any. As she walked Downstairs to the Bar, she saw Emily take Carol's Hand and lead her towards the Back. Therese felt sick to her Stomach, it wasn't fair to Kimberly that Therese was having all of these feelings for Carol. Carol never noticed Therese walk over to the Bar. Therese felt like she could throw up and needed to cry. She gathered up herself and walked back Upstairs.

"I'm sorry Kimberly. I have to go." Therese said as she took her Bag. "I'm really sorry. I don't feel very well so I'm going to go Home."

"Are you sure? I can take you in my Car if it Helps?"

"Oh no, I couldn't ask you to do that. I might walk Home to get some Air. You've been really nice to talk too and again I'm really sorry."

Before Kimberly could say anything, Therese walked quickly Downstairs and out the door. Carol looked behind her and saw Therese leave. Carol decided she should go out to see if she's ok. 

"I'm sorry Emily, I have to go." Carol said.

"If you go Carol, I'm not waiting for you." 

Instead of saying anything, Carol walked outside to find Therese Smoking a Cigarette. 

"I thought we had a deal Therese?" 

"We did. I just didn't like her."

"That's not what I saw." 

"It doesn't matter anyway."

"What happened Therese?"

"Nothing." Therese said lying through her Teeth.

Carol was not convinced and knew that Therese was lying, it was frustrating her. 

"Fine. If you're going to be like this then whatever. I walked out on Emily just to see how you were doing, I think you should know that." Carol said.

"If it wasn't for me you wouldn't have gone down to meet her."

"That's true because I didn't want to meet her, I was having a perfectly good time with you until you made me feel like I had to go down and meet her and didn't want me up with you. You don't know how you're making me feel and you're acting like you don't care. I know you've been through a lot but you need to hear this."

"You only know so little of what I've been through, I just felt like I couldn't tell you. As if you've paid attention today as to how I feel. You could've easily said no to going down to her but you didn't." 

"I think we should go back. I don't want to be fighting outside with you."

"Fine."

Carol hailed a passing Taxi, Therese got in the front and told the Taxi Driver the way. Carol sat in the back, the Ride back was silent. Therese paid the Taxi, went up to Reception and got the Key off of Tommy while Carol followed closely behind. After they went into their room, Carol shut the Door behind her. The Silence between was very tense. Therese sat on the end of her Bed and avoiding Eye Contact while Carol was pacing.

"I think we should talk about what happened back there." Carol offered.

"I don't think there's anything to say anymore."

"Of course there is. Therese, what are you doing here? Why are you with me?" 

"You don't want to know Carol."

"Yes, of course I do. If I'm making you lash out this way then why are you staying with me?"

"You really want to know?" Therese asked with a bit of frustration and made Eye Contact with Carol.

"Yes, for fuck sake, of course I do."

Without thinking, Therese got up off of her Bed and stormed quickly over to Carol, grabbed her Face and kissed her. It was Soft but Rough, Passionate and Slow. Therese pulled away, walked back a few Feet and looked at Carol lost, like Carol was doing to Therese. Therese raised her Fingers up to her Lips in shock at what she just did, before Therese could do anything else, Carol hurridly walked over to Therese, grabbed her by the Waist and kissed her like she never wanted to let her go. While still kissing, they walked over to Therese's Bed. Therese laid down on her Back while Carol climbed on top of her, their Lips never parted. Carol kissed down Therese's Jaw and Neck while hearing Therese whimpering for her.

"Oh God. I wanted this so bad for so long."

Carol made her way up to be with Therese Face to Face. 

"You and me both." Carol said in between kisses. "I want to make love to you my Angel."

"I want you to make me feel so good but there is something I have to tell you."

Carol sat up and Therese went along with her, both were breathing heavily. Therese took Carol's Hand and brought her over to Carol's Bed. 

"Is everything alright?" 

Therese slowly started kissing Carol again.

"Everything is so good right now. I just haven't had Sex yet. I don't think I'm really ready now either. I don't want you to think of me differently because I want you so fucking much. I'm also so scared that you would go back to Abby or go to someone else."

Carol took Therese's Face in her Hands and looked deep into her Eyes.

"I'll never think of you differently. Abby and I were never a thing, I don't love her. I've wanted you ever since I saw you. Even if we never have Sex, I couldn't bare the thought of not being with you."

They both never thought that they could feel this way. They both felt on top of the World and that they would never come down. Therese wrapped her Arms around Carol's Neck and climbed on top of her, kissing and feeling peaceful Happiness and Bliss throughout the Night.

 


	8. Please Don't Leave Me

Carol woke up during the Night to use the Bathroom, after she went back into the Bed, she put herself back into the postion where she was before, hugging Therese from behind. She began to kiss softly at Therese's Neck, hoping not to wake her up but she did. 

"That feels so nice Carol." Therese whispered as she let out a little moan. 

"Do you want to go further?"

"Not yet but I love the way you're making me feel right now."

Therese faced Carol and began to kiss her, she wrapped her Arms around Carols Neck.

"I'll wait for you." Carol whispered.

"I want to get to know you more." Therese said as she pulled away slightly.

"How so?" 

"I want to know, I mean, I want to ask you things but I'm not sure that you want that?" 

"Ask me things, please. Whatever you ask me, you may have to answer yourself."

Therese pull back a bit more to make more direct Eye Contact with Carol.

"Deal. Alright, do you have any Siblings?"

"Yes, I had an older Sister, her name was Elizabeth. She died when she was Five in a Car Accident. I was only Two, I think that's why my Parents were also so angry with me, I reminded them of her. Anyway, it was a long time ago."

"Carol, I'm so sorry. That must've been awful."

"Thanks, it was hard. Ok, what about you?"

"Ok, I don't have any Siblings that I know about. When was your first kiss?"

"My first kiss........ I was Ten, he was Abby's Friend. It was a Truth or Dare Game. He actually moved away soon afterwards and I never heard from him since. Yours?"

"I was Thirteen, he liked me and I thought it was the right thing to do. We snuck out of the Orphanage with a group of Friends to go to an Arcade, before we snuck back in, I pulled him in for a Kiss and he didn't want to see me anymore. I had no idea why I was relieved at why he didn't want me anymore but now I do." 

"If you don't mind me asking Therese, how come you didn't lose your Virginity sooner?" 

"I wanted to keep it for somebody I had a mutual trust with. The Night that Richard hit me, he tried raping me, he couldn't "Get It Up" and passed out on me. I rolled him over on his Side but he was too drunk to wake up. I had the opportunity to run but I was too scared to take it."

Carol just looked at Therese, desperately wanting to take what happened away. Carol took Therese's Face in her Hands and placed a soft and powerful kiss on her Lips. Therese snuggled herself in Carol's Neck.

"I'm so sorry my Angel."

"Thank you Moje Láska."

"What does that mean?"

"You'll find out soon. When did you first start having Sex?"

"When I married Harge, he didn't want Sex until after Marriage and I thought I owed it to him but thankfully, I now know I don't. I wish I knew then."

"What does an Orgasm feel like?"

"I........ I don't know. Don't judge me but I never had one, I never masturbated either. I was close with Abby but it never happened."

Therese began to kiss Carol's Neck. 

"I would never judge you over that, I recommend Masturbating if you ever feel comfortable with it. I never orgasmed with it but it helps me relax. I am going to head out for a Cigarette, are you joining me?"

"No, it's too cosy here."   

"I'll be back, I promise you." 

Therese gave Carol a Kiss on the Head before grabbing her Coat, staying in her Purple Pyjamas and leaving to go out for a Cigarette. Tommy was still working behind the Desk.

"Nice to see you again Ms. Belivet." Tommy said with a Smile on his Face. 

"Hi, Mr. Tucker. What time is it?"

"03:58 AM Miss, there was a Young Man called here a Couple Of Hours ago looking for you by the name of Richard."

Therese stopped in her Tracks, shocked at what Tommy just said.

"You didn't tell him anything, did you?"

"Of course not. Customer Confidentiality." 

"Well thank you, I'll be back in a Moment." Therese said as she watched Tommy pick up the Phone to Dial a Number.

Therese felt uneasy about going outside but thought it was just the thought of Richard, after all, he was gone, right? She heard Footsteps behind her as she walked around the Corner of the Hostel to make sure Richard was nowhere around. She was too afraid to turn around as the Footsteps had stopped. She decided to try and run but was caught by the Mysterious Figure who had crept up behind her. They had held Therese's Arms behind her Back together and held their Hand forcefully on Therese's Mouth so she couldn't Scream loudly. Therese screamed and kicked but it was no use, little did she know that a Couple of Passers by in a Car had spotted what was going on, went to the nearest Phone Box and called the Police. 

"Stop squirming or I will kill you." The Mysterious Person said.

They were wearing a long Trench Coat and Big Hat. Therese looked at their Face and recognised them................ Harge. He carried her over to his Parked Car with Therese kicking and screaming as much as she could but no one could hear or see her. Harge sat Therese and held her in the Back of his Car. In the Front were Two more Men, she recognised them both instantly................ Tommy and Richard. 

"Hey Babe." Richard teased as he reached his Hand back from the Drivers Seat of his Car.

Therese gave his Hand a good hard Kick, to prevent her from doing it again, Tommy grabbed both of her Legs and held them down.

"You see Therese." Harge started. "When you mess with me and my Life, there are consequences. I hired Tommy here to keep an Eye out for Carol, he passed by when someone was giving Birth in the Parking Lot and saw her with you. Richard here, came into my Work Place asking anyone if we knew you, he gave me his Number, I knew you and he gave your Description to me and I gave it to Tommy as I knew you would've had something to do with Carol's Disappearance. We had been planning to wait here until one of you came out in the Dark and planned this entire thing, we got Tommy a job in the Hostel very quickly, he told Security that the Owner had said to give them a Night off and he kept an Eye on you both."

Richard got out of the Front Seat, sat beside Therese and forcefully held her Neck.

"We could've been something great Therese." Richard whispered. "Unfortunately, you chose the Sinful Route."

Richard rubbed his Hand up and down Therese's Stomach. A visibly shook Therese watched Harge pull out a Gun out of his Pocket and point it at her Head.

"Tell me where my Wife and Daughter are Therese and I'll let you live and live with Richard."

Harge watched Therese shake her Head. She broke free of Harge's Hand. 

"Go fuck yourselves! You Monsters. I'll never tell!" Therese said. 

"Your choice." 

Therese closed her Eyes as she prepared for her Death. Therese heard multiple Gun Shots and Windows breaking. She heard Harge and Tommy scream, when she opened her Eyes she saw Harge clutching his Hand and Tommy clutching his Shoulder. When she looked outside the Car, she saw Carol standing there with a Gun. Richard quickly grabbed Harge's Gun, grabbed Therese and made his way out of the Car with her. 

"Let her go Richard." Carol demanded while she pointed her Gun at him.

Richard pointed the Gun at Therese's Head.

"If you try and shoot me, I'll kill her."

Carol looked conflicted at Therese and eventually put her Gun down. Police arrived and tried to negotiate with Richard, Richard eventually put the Gun down and surrendered himself. He shoved Therese to the Ground but before Carol could run to her, Harge quickly got out of his Car, grabbed his Gun and Shot Carol in the Arm. Carol fell back in Pain. The Police shot Harge in the Hands and Legs. They tackled the three Men to the Ground. One of the Police radioed in for Ambulances to come. Therese ran to Carol, and cradled her. 

"Carol? Oh God, please no. Please don't leave me, I need you please."

"I won't leave you Therese. I promise you." 

Therese tried to stop the Bleeding with her Hands and watched as the Blood spilled out all over Carol's White Pyjamas. 

"Please don't leave me Moje Láska."

"I never will." Carol said as she looked into Therese’s Beautiful, crying Eyes and cupped her Face. “I never will.” 


	9. I'll Survive

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hush Little Baby

Carol was put on Morphine to help her with the Pain, Therese stayed by her side. The Doctors had to perform an Emergency Operation to remove the Bullet from Carol's Left Bicep. Once Carol was in the Hospital, Therese rang Abby from the Hospitals Phone. An Officer had gone into their Room to get their stuff before they left. Abby was shocked to say the least, got herself and Rindy in the Car and made their way to the Hospital. When Abby and Rindy came through the Door in their Dressing Gowns, they found Therese sitting in the Hallway being interviewed by Two Police Officers. Therese was obviously shaken and was Drinking Water. Abby sat a sleepy Rindy down on the other end of the Hallway so she wouldn't hear what was being said. Just as Abby sat down beside Therese, the Police left.  

"Have you heard anything?" Abby asked. 

"The bullet almost hit an Artery, luckily it didn't because it would've been catastrophic. She might've lost her Arm." Therese said trying to fight her Tears. "She's been in there a long time. How's Rindy doing? Does she know anything?" 

"I told her that Carol had an accident and she needed to go to the Hospital to be checked over by a Doctor."  

"It's probably for the best. How was Gen?" 

"Gen is going great, we have a proper Date next Week, although I don't know how that will go with this whole fucked up situation going on."  

"I'm glad that you Two are going good. She seems really great."  

Abby went down to get Rindy, who had already fallen back to sleep, taken her in her Arms and sat her on her Lap next to Therese.  

"She's so young and has already been through so much." Abby mentioned. 

"She's already a Fighter. I can tell. She has a lot of Carol's Traits in her." 

"Oh she is Carol's Double. I just hope she won't go through what Carol went through."  

"Carol is trying her best to give her such a good Life. It's a shame that Harge is the way he is. How are you though?" 

"I'm as good as I can be. I guess?" 

"Therese Belivet?" A Dark, Female Nurse called out in the Hallway. 

"Yes? That's me." 

The Nurse came down and sat beside her. 

"I'm Dr. Pauline, I just wanted you to know that Carol is out of Surgery and recovering. She will have limited mobility in her Bicep for a few Weeks but will recover with the right amount of Physiotherapy." 

"That's great. Can we go in to see her?" 

"Not yet. The Doctor's are just finishing up with her and will let you know when you can see her but it's only Family allowed for now."  

"Oh well-" 

"Therese, myself and Rindy are Family." Abby interrupted. 

"Ok great. I'll have another Doctor come down for you in a little bit." 

After the Nurse had left, the Police had come back into the Hallway. They sat down beside Therese.  

"Well, the Men haven't sustained any serious injuries. Once Carol comes around she will be questioned in possession with a Gun and we need to hear her side of the story and whether she would like to press Charges too. We will be back around later." The Police Woman said.   

The Police got up and left.  

"Are you pressing Charges?" Abby asked.  

"Yeah. Against Richard mostly, I want to see what Carol wants to do about Harge first." 

"I think she should, at least for Rindy's sake."  

"Me too."  

After a few more minutes of Silence between the Two of them, a Doctor came out and told them they could go in and see Carol. They walked into Carol's Private Room and saw her Sleeping Peacefully in her Hospital Gown and a Bandage wrapped around her Left Bicep. She looked so Beautiful. Abby sat down near the end of the Bed with Rindy while Therese sat on a Chair.  

"Therese, could you take her? My Arm is getting a bit sore."  

Therese hesitated for a couple of seconds, she still wasn't very much used to being around Children, never mind actually holding them. Before Therese could say anything, Abby handed Rindy to Therese. Rindy snuggled into Therese, Therese felt a very unusual Feeling and she liked it. Therese looked very tense, which confused Abby.  

"I've never had much interaction with Children. I'm not very good at it."  

"It'll take time to get used too. I had too, Rindy is my God Child, before her I never really cared much about Kids. Carol didn't have very many People to ask to be God Mother so she asked me. I fell Head Over Heels for her once I laid my Eyes on Rindy." 

Therese and Abby sat in Silence and then made little Chit Chat in the few hours that they were with a Sleeping Carol. Rindy had woken up and was wondering why her Mother was Sleeping. Therese had gone to the Bathroom and for a small walk. She had come back to find Carol awake, sitting up and chatting to Abby. Carol saw Therese and needed to kiss her and was glad to see that she was ok. They both knew that they couldn't kiss because Rindy was around. Therese walked slowly over to Carol, sat down in front of her and hugged her very tightly. 

"I'm so happy that you're alright Therese."  

"How do you feel?" Therese asked as she broke the hug.  

"Sore, very sore." 

Abby brought Rindy out to get something to eat. Carol looked at Therese longing to hold and kiss her. Therese saw the need in Carol's Eyes and before they knew it, they gave each other very soft, passionate and deep Kisses. Therese looking at Carol, beside her on her Bed.

"What are we going to do now? I mean with Harge, Richard and Tommy?" 

"I think we should press Charges. I always thought the best thing for Rindy was to keep her in Contact with her father but now I don't even know." Carol said as she held back Tears. 

Therese took her by the Hand. 

"I'm going to press Charges against Richard for everything that he did to me. I'll stand by you when you want to press Charges for Harge. I guess we can both tackle Tommy then. I don't know whether they're in Custody yet."

"They should be."

Abby returned with Rindy. She had a Soup and Sandwich each for Rindy and Therese. She also gave Therese a Coffee and Rindy Orange Juice.

"Thank you." Therese said. 

"Are you going to eat anything Abby?" Rindy asked as she sat on Abby's Lap with her Food and Drink in the small Table in front of her. 

"Not yet Honey. I will later."

"What about you Mommy?" 

"I don't feel very hungry Darling but I might eat later." 

Carol knew she couldn't eat yet. After a Couple of Hours had passed, The Police came and interviewed Carol from her Hospital Bed. The Police had mentioned that after the Boys were looked after by the Hospital, that they were put in Custody. While Carol was being interviewed, Therese went down to the little Gift Shop while Abby and Rindy stayed outside Carol's Room. Therese spotted a few Games that she could get Rindy to keep her occupied. She bought Cards, Chess, Snakes & Ladders and Draughts. She brought them back for Rindy to play with. When she got back to Carol's Room, she saw the Police had just left. 

"Mommy why did the Police have to come?" 

"Well they were Old Friends of mine so they just wanted to see how I am." 

"Here Rindy, I got you these to play with."

Rindy's eyes lit up. 

"New Games! Thank you!" 

Rindy ran over to give Therese a hug. Therese sat down with Rindy and taught her how to play the Games. 

"Therese, is it ok if you look after Rindy Tonight? Abby is going to stay here." Carol asked.

"Oh I don't really........" Therese said before she saw the plead in Carol's Eyes. "Alright, I'll do it." 

"Thank you." 

"Therese, do you want something else to wear besides your Pyjamas and Dressing Gown?" Abby asked. 

"No thank you. I'll go Home later to get dressed." 

Therese, Abby and Rindy played Games for hours. Abby was going to give the Girls a Ride Home. Rindy said her goodbye to her Mommy and when she left, it was Therese's turn. They kissed lightly and deeply before saying their hard goodbyes. Before they got to the Hostel, Abby stopped at a Drive-By to get the Girls their Dinner. It was getting pretty late and Rindy was getting pretty tired. They pulled up to the Hostel and memories of the Night before flashed through Therese's Mind. 

"Are you going to be alright Therese?" Abby asked as she placed a Hand on Therese's Shoulder. 

Therese took a Deep Breath in and looked back at Rindy. 

"Yes........ I should be alright."

"Well you have my Number."

Therese grabbed their Food and got herself and Rindy out of the Car.

"Thank you Abby." Therese said through Abby's rolled down Window. 

They waved at each other until Abby's Car took off back to the Hospital. Rindy grabbed Therese's Hand and they both made their way into Reception. Michael was standing there waiting to give Therese the Key. 

"How is she doing?" Michael asked.

"She's going to be alright. How about your Baby and Mary?" 

"They were released from Hospital yesterday and they are both doing well." 

"I'm glad." 

Therese and Rindy made their way into their Room. It seemed emptier without Carol there, they both sat on the Double bed eating the Fries, Burgers and drinking their Water. Rindy had decided to take a Shower. 

"I don't need any help Therese. Mommy taught me how to wash myself." Rindy said as Therese helped her get undressed. 

"Alright well I'll be keeping an eye on you." 

Therese turned on the Water.

"It's too hot." 

"Sorry Rindy, I'm not good at looking after Kids." 

"It's alright." 

Therese kept an Eye on Rindy to make sure that she was ok. Rindy made her way back into the Bedroom with a Towel wrapped around her. 

"Can you dry yourself too?" 

"Yes but my Hair got a bit Wet. Can you dry it for me later?" 

"Sure." 

Rindy dressed herself in her Pink Pyjamas and handed Therese her Brush. Rindy sat on the Double Bed while Therese dried her Hair. Therese liked this feeling of someone depending on her. Rindy tried to go to sleep while Therese had a Shower but was unsuccessful. Therese dried herself and got dressed into her Purple Pyjamas in the Bathroom. 

"Can I help you dry your Hair Therese?" Rindy asked as Therese exited the Bathroom.

"If you want?" 

Rindy excitedly got out of Bed to help Therese dry her Hair. Therese helped Rindy in showing her what to do. After they finished Rindy made her way back into her Bed while Therese walked over to hers.

"Can you sing me a Song Therese?"

"Oh I don't know-"

"Pretty please?" 

"Alright." Therese said as she got in beside Rindy and was taken by her cute Puppy Dog Eyes. "This is called Hush Little Baby. I learned this when I was about your age."

 

 

 

_Hush, little baby, don't say a word._  
_Mama's going to buy you a mocking bird._

_And if that mocking bird don't sing,_  
_Mama's going to buy you a diamond ring._

_And if that diamond ring is brass,_  
_Mama's going to buy you a looking glass._

_And if that looking glass gets broke,_  
_Mama's going to buy you a billy goat._

_And if that billy goat don't pull,_  
_Mama's going to you a cart and bull._

_And if that cart and bull turn over,_  
_Mama's going to buy a dog called Rover._

_And if that dog called Rover don't bark,_  
_Mama's going to buy you a horse and cart._

_And if that horse and cart turn round,_  
_You'll still be the sweetest little babe in town._

 

"I love that one. Goodnight Therese." Rindy said as she yawned.

 

"Goodnight Rindy." Therese said before she fell asleep beside Rindy.

 

 


	10. Can You Come Home?

Carol was in Hospital for almost a Week, Richard, Harge and Tommy were being kept under House Arrest until the Court Hearing. Therese kept looking after Rindy to the best of her ability with Abby and Gen's help. She felt a growing attachment to Rindy. With all the time that she spent with her, she kept wondering why her Parents abandoned her. Didn't she deserve to be loved too?  

"Can we go now Therese? Abby is waiting for us." Rindy asked impatiently by the Door.  

"Yes. I'm ready." Therese said as she exited the Bathroom.  

"I can't wait. Mommy will be coming Home soon."  

Therese and Rindy exited the Hostel, Hand in Hand, walking towards Abby's Car. 

"Well we will see how she is. The Doctor's might not like her coming out so soon."  

Abby drove the three of them to the Hospital. Carol was just finished her Physiotherapy when she went back to her Room and saw Abby, Rindy and Therese waiting for her. 

"Mommy." Rindy said she as ran up to her Mother to give her a Hug. 

"Hello my Darling." Carol said as she hugged her Daughter and kissed her on the Head. "Sit up here with me and sit on my Lap."  

Rindy followed her Mother up on the Bed and sat on her Lap.  

"How was the Session?" Therese asked.  

"Tough, hard and really sore but it's getting better from the last Session." 

"Have you eaten yet?" Abby asked.

"I had some Toast this Morning but nothing else yet, I'm getting a bit hungry but I'll have something later. What about you Girls?" Carol replied.

"I just had a Coffee today and I got Rindy a Croissant in the Shop before we left today." Therese said. 

"I had Toast and Jam today." Abby said.

"Are you ok with just a Coffee Therese?" Carol asked.

"Yeah, I'm not that hungry today so I might grab something later." 

"Mommy, I need to go to the Bathroom." Rindy said. 

"I'll take you Rindy, we need to give your Mommy a bit of rest." Abby mentioned. 

After Abby and Rindy left, Carol motioned for Therese to sit to come and sit next to her. Therese sat next to Carol on the Bed, they looked deep into each other's Eyes before kissing each other.

"I miss kissing you." Carol mentioned.

"I miss it too. When are you coming home?" 

"Hopefully tomorrow but I just don't know where I'm going to go. Harge was sent back to my Place. He didn't register his name down in his own Apartment and now he's back at my Place. I know we have all the time we need in the Hostel but it's not a proper Place for Rindy to live." 

Therese hesitated for a minute.

"What about my Place? Nothing has to happen with us and we can take things really slow. It's only a One Bedroom Apartment and I can stay on the Couch. It's only if you feel comfortable with it."

"I couldn't ask you to stay on the Couch. We'll think of something, I'm not sure if I'm comfortable with it yet."

"I understand. There's something I kind kind of want to talk to you about though, just to get a second opinion?" 

"Go on?" 

"Well, since I've been minding Rindy the last Week, I was thinking that I could possibly find my own Parents? Right now I just kind of want answers."

Before Carol could answer, Abby and Rindy walked back into the Room and Abby noticed that Carol and Therese were sitting suspiciously close to each other. Carol hadn't told Abby anything yet. Carol sat a little bit further away from Therese.

"Do you want me to take Rindy Tonight Therese? Gen is supposed to be coming over with Edith for a little while Tonight." 

"Yeah sure. If Rindy would like too?" 

"Yes. Please Mommy?" Rindy asked her Mommy.

"Of course. Do you want to stay here Tonight Therese?" 

"I will." 

"What time is Gen coming over?" Carol asked. 

"Around Five."

"How are things going with her?" Therese asked.

"Great, well as you know we had our first Official Date yesterday and I'm just seeing how things go Tonight." 

"I think it's fair to say that the Two of you go really well together." Carol said. 

"Well, let's hope so." Abby said.

Carol and Rindy started to play a few Games while Therese went out for a little Walk. Abby went out to the Phone to talk to Gen.

"So how are you getting on with Therese?" Carol as herself and Rindy were playing Snakes & Ladders on the Small Table. 

"Good, except she doesn't really know how to do things with me or know how to help me." 

"Like how Darling?" 

"Well, she doesn't know how to play many Games, she doesn't know how to tell Stories properly and it takes her a long time to wake up."

"Well Rindy, Therese doesn't have any younger or older Siblings who could've taught her these things. She needs patience and time. Will you help her?" 

"Yes. I think she has Nightmares too?" 

"Really?" 

"Yeah, she woke up and couple of times crying and I asked her if she was ok? She said it was just Nightmares she was having."

"Oh no, well Mommy will try and talk to her to see if she wants to talk about it Tonight."

Therese came back in with Sandwiches for Everyone and Apple Juice for Rindy. Abby came back in and sat down on the Big Window Frame. Carol decided to teach Rindy how to play Chess and they played it for hours with Carol letting Rindy win most of the time. The Girls were chatting like they were School Girls catching up on Gossip, it was almost Five O Clock when Abby had decided to leave with Rindy. 

"Goodbye Mommy." Rindy said as she hugged her Mommy goodbye. 

"Goodbye my Darling." Carol said as she gave her Daughter a Kiss on the Cheek. "I'll see you soon ok?" 

"Ok. Goodbye Therese." 

"Bye Rindy."

Abby gave Carol a Hug and Therese a small Wave goodbye. Carol and Therese watched as Abby and Rindy left. 

"I think I'm going to actually go back and grab my stuff for Tonight. Does the Hospital allow you to have Food brought in here?" Therese asked.

"I'm sure that they do. I'm quite Hungry anyway."

"What are you in the mood for?" 

"Kissing you." Carol said as she got up off of her Bed to walk over to Therese and kiss her. 

"Well.... That's that." Therese said while blushing. "Do you want a Take Out?"

"Yes please. The Food here isn't the greatest." 

"Alright, I'll be back soon. You get some rest."

Carol sat back on her Bed and decided to read a couple of Magazines to relax herself, after reading through one, she decided to have a Shower with the help of the one Arm that she found useful. Luckily her Bathroom had a Walk in Shower. After about Twenty Minutes, she heard a door closing. 

"Therese, is that you?"

"Yes?"

"Could you be a Dear and fetch my Towel on the Bed?" 

"Yes."

Therese got the Towel and while looking away, passed it into Carol.

"Thank you. Is everything alright?" Carol said as she wrapped her Towel around her Body. 

"Yeah, just suddenly starving." 

"Alright, I'll be out in a Moment." 

Therese got a Burger, Chicken Strips to share and Fries each for them. Carol changed into her Pyjamas, she decided not to wash her Hair so it didn't need drying. Therese got up and sat on the Bed on the right side of Carol and wrapped her Arm around her. Carol ate her Food rather quickly, while Therese took her time with hers. 

"Hungry?" Therese asked.

"A lot more than what I thought I was. Angel, Rindy told me about the Nightmares you've been having, are you ok?"

"Yeah, I'm fine. It was just Nightmares about what happened to us last Week."

"Well you know if you want to talk then let me know." 

"I will."

"I've been thinking about what you said earlier, about you looking for your Family. I think it's a good idea, just to get answers like you said." 

"Great, well after our Court Hearing then I'll try and go back to the Place where I was Adopted and see where I can go from there."

"Where was the Orphanage?"

"Just about an hour away, St. Phylomena's Orphanage."

"Oh yes, I know it."

Therese began to clean up after they were finished with their Food. Carol could see that Therese's Mind was wandering. Therese sat down near the Middle of Carol's Bed.

"Carol, I have been thinking for a while........ After the Court Hearing or sometime........ Whenever you want too of course........ Maybe you could.... Or I could actually.... Maybe take you out on a proper................ Date?" 

Carol leaned slowly over and took Therese's Hand in hers and brought her back to lie back with her. Carol cupped Therese's Chin and looked deeply into her Eyes. 

"I don't even have to think about that answer. Of course it's a yes."

Therese quickly planted a Smooth and Passionate Kiss on Carol's Lips and slept beside her the entire Night.


	11. Court

A Week after Carol left the Hospital, herself, Rindy and Therese stayed in the Hostel. Therese had the option to go Home but since Carol said last Week that she wasn't too comfortable with moving in with Therese just yet, she decided to stay with them. It was the Day they were supposed to appear in Court. Abby met the Girls at the Court and took Rindy off of Carol. Rinsy was dress in her Best White Dress, Therese was Dressed in her Best Black Suit while Carol was wearing her Best Grey Suit. Carol got a Lawyer to help herself and Therese in their Defence. Richard got himself, Harge and Tommy a Lawyer. Harge, Richard and Tommy had their Family seated behind them while Therese and Carol had only Gen, Abby and Rindy behind them. Michael was also in attendance. 

"All rise for Judge Barry." 

Everybody rose as a Tall, Dark Man entered into the Court Room.  

"Please be seated." Judge Barry said. "We are here for the accusation of the attempted kidnapping of Ms. Rindy Aird by her, Father Mr. Harge Aird, the attempted Rape and Domestic Violence of Ms. Carol Aird and Ms. Therese Belivet by Mr. Harge Aird and Mr. Richard Semco, the attempted Murder and Kidnapping of Ms. Therese Belivet by Mr. Richard Semco, Mr. Harge Aird and Mr. Thomas Tucker." 

"Your Honour, may I call Mr. Richard Semco to the Stand?" Fred, Carol and Therese's Lawyer asked. 

"I'll allow it." 

The Boys were dressed in their Black and White Overalls and Handcuffs. Richard made his way up to the Stand.  

"Do you promise to tell the Truth, the whole Truth and nothing but the Truth so help you God?" The Guard on the side had asked.  

"I do." 

"Richard, how long have you been with Therese?" Fred asked.  

"Just about a Year." 

"Do you love her?"  

"Yes sir, very much."  

"Then why have you Physically and Emotionally abused her to her Breaking Point?"  

"I don't control my Emotions. I have been an Alcoholic the Last Two Years and have been unable to control my Emotions." 

"So why did you enter into a Relationship?" 

"I love her, that's why." 

"If you loved her you wouldn't have put a Finger on her and put a Gun to the Head." 

"Mr. Semco." Started Judge Barry. "Do you deny that you have tried to Rape Ms. Belivet on multiple Occasions before and put a Gun to her Head?" 

"I have only tried to Rape her once and put a Gun to her head once Your Honour."   
 

Judge Barry's attention turned to Therese. 

"Ms. Belivet, is what he is saying true? That he only tried to Rape you once?" 

Therese kept her Head down until she felt like she had to make Eye Contact with the Judge. 

"He has tried on multiple Occasions and was very close to succeeding once Your Honour."  

"Take a Seat Mr. Semco." 

Carol was then called to the Stand by the Men's Lawyer, Donald. Carol took the same Oath as Richard. 

"Ms. Aird, I understand you are trying to take your Daughter away from your Husband, is that correct?" Donald asked. 

"Yes." 

"Why are you trying to take your Daughter away from him?" 

"He has often hurt me and I'm afraid that he would hurt Rindy."  

"Has he ever hurt Rindy?"  

"No. I don't think so."  

"Do you think he is capable of being a good Father?" 

"Yes, I think he is capable of it but it's when he puts his Mind to it." 

"Do you ever let him put his Mind to it?" 

"Yes, of course. Harge and I have been sharing Custody of Rindy for quite some time now and I do believe he is a good Father-" 

"Then why don't you let him be a good Father-" 

"Your honour, I object, I believe that Donald is speaking way out line here." Fred interrupted.  

Judge Barry thought for a few seconds. 

"Objection overruled." Judge Barry said. "You may continue Donald." 

"Thank you Your Honour. As I was asking Ms. Aird, why don't you let him be a good Father?" 

"I do let him be a good Father. We both give our time to her."  

"Do you believe that taking your Child away from her Father has caused him to act up and lash out?" 

"Absolutely not. He had planned to kidnap Rindy before I took her away. That was the main reason why I took her with me, it was to keep her Safe." 

"Did Rindy know about the Kidnapping?" 

"Yes. She was the one who told me."  

"Well then, let's hear her Story. Your Honour, I would like to call Ms. Rindy Aird to the Stand." 

Carol took a Seat as Rindy walked up to the Stand. 

"Hi." Rindy nervously but sweetly said.  

"Hello Ms. Rindy. Tell me, who is this Man?"  

"My Father."  

"Who is this Woman?"  

"My Mother." 

"Do they fight?" 

"Yes, almost all of the time." 

"Who starts the Fights?"  

"Usually my Dad. He's always angry at my Mom." 

"Has he ever taken his anger out on you?" 

"No."  

"Has he ever mentioned to you that he would like to Kidnap you?" 

"No but I heard him say it over the Phone to somebody."  

"Do you know why your Daddy is always angry with your Mommy?" 

"Well he always curses at her for being a Lesbian but I don't know what that means yet."  

"Well he has a right to be angry at that. Who is this?" 

"Therese."  

"How do you know Therese?"  

"She is my Mommy's Friend. She came to my Birthday Party and took Photos." 

"Do you think that Therese is a "Lesbian Friend" of your Mommy's?" 

"Your Honour, I object." Fred said. 

"Go ahead." Judge Barry said.  

"I believe that what Donald is doing here is trying to get Carol's and Therese's Sexuality thrown back in their Faces. We know that this isn't what it's about."  

"You're correct. Rindy, you may go back to your Seat." 

"Your Honour, Harge is not a suitable Father if he doesn't know how to treat Carol properly so how can Rindy go Home to a Father who attempts to Rape and Abuse his Wife?" Fred asked.  

"Objection Your Honour, Harge has been a perfect Citizen of this Town until Carol had drove him to insanity causing him to take his Anger out on her."  

"Objection overruled Donald. Keep going Fred." 

"I would like to call Mr. Harge Aird to the Stand." Fred said before he watched Harge walk up to the Stand and take the Oath. "Harge, why do you beat your Wife?” 

"I don't know." 

"How can you not know? Do you feel like it's your duty? Is somebody making you?"

"Nobody is making me, I think I do feel like it's my duty."

"Why is that?"

"A Woman like that with those Habits needs to be put in her Place."

"Have you ever tried to Rape her?" 

Harge paused for a few Minutes.

"Yes. A couple of times before."

"Why?"

"I was trying to take back what was rightfully mine."

"No further questions Your Honour." 

"Harge." Judge Barry started. "Carol does not owe you anything. If you loved Carol so much, why did you agree to the Divorce so quickly?" 

"I wanted nothing to do with a Woman like her."

"Well you married a Woman like her. Take a Seat Harge. Ok, let's move onto the Night of the attempted Kidnapping and killing of Ms. Therese Belivet."

"Your Honour, I would like to call Ms. Belivet to the Stand." Donald said. 

"Ms. Belivet to the Stand please." Judge Barry ordered.

Therese took to the Stand and took the Oath.

"Ms. Belivet, where were you on the Night of the Incident?"

"I was out with Carol for Dinner that Evening and we went back to McKinley Hostel. I got up during the Night to go out for a Cigarette and that's when it happened."

"This is a Strange Question to ask but Ms. Belivet but did you make your Bed after you got out?"

"No?"

"Well we have been informed by the Police that when one of them went back to get your Bags, only one Bed was messed up. Did you have Sex with Ms. Aird?"

"No, I didn't have Sex with her."

"Do not lie to me Ms. Belivet."

Therese looked to Carol a little lost but Carol then gave her a Nod to tell her that it was ok to mention the Kiss. 

"No. I never had Sex with her. After we came Home that Night, Carol and I got into a bit of an argument over my Attitude but I couldn't take it anymore. I had to kiss her, so I did. We kissed and stayed in the same Bed but I never had Sex with her."

"Did Ms. Aird consent to being kissed?" 

"No."

"Ms. Aird, do you have any comment on this?" Donald asked. 

"I never consented but I wanted to Kiss her so badly too."

"Ms. Belivet, why did you never have Sex with Ms. Aird?"

"Settle down Donald." Judge Barry ordered. "Ms. Belivet, please continue on what happened that Night."

"I met Tommy on Reception and he told me that Richard had been into the Hostel looking for me a few Hours prior but he apparently sent him away. I walked outside and had the feeling I was being watched so I had a look around. Harge crept up behind me, grabbed me and put me into the Back of his Car with Tommy and Richard in the Front. Harge kept threatening me that he would kill me if I didn't say where Rindy and Carol were. Richard came into the Back and started to rub his Hand up and down my Body. Tommy held my Legs still and Harge put a Gun to my Head. I never told them about Carol and Rindy so he was going to shoot. I closed my Eyes but I heard Gun Shots and Harge and Tommy screaming. Carol had Shot them. Richard saw the Opportunity, grabbed me and put a Gun to my Head in front of Carol. That's when the Police arrived."

"Thank you Ms. Belivet. You may take a Seat."

Carol, Tommy, Richard and Harge were called up to the Stand one by one to give their side on what happened. Harge, Tommy and Richard had denied any of the Allegations that a gun had been put to Therese's head in the Car. Richard also denied that he had put his Hands on Therese before he grabbed her and put the Gun to her Head. Carol admitted to feeling suspicious about Therese's whereabouts and carrying a Gun in her Big Bag to protect herself and Rindy. Michael was called up by Judge Barry and he gave the Judged the Security Tapes from that Night. Judge Barry proceeded to go back into the Back Room to watch the Tapes. The Tapes had shown everything so Harge, Tommy and Richard. Judge Barry had entered back into the Room to tell them what he saw. 

"Jury, how do you plead Mr. Aird, Mr. Semco and Mr. Tucker?" 

All Six of the Jury Members had their say.

"Guilty."

"Guilty."

"Guilty."

"Guilty."

"Guilty."

"Guilty." 

"Harge Aird, you are pleading Guilty on the Counts of attempted Rape, Domestic Abuse, attempted Manslaughter and attempted Kidnapping. Sole custody will be granted to Ms. Carol Aird. You will be sentenced to Twenty Five Years imprisonment. Richard Semco, you are pleading Guilty on the Counts of attempted Rape, Domestic Abuse, attempted Manslaughter and attempted Kidnapping. You will be sentenced to Twenty Five Years imprisonment. Tommy Tucker, you are pleading Guilty on the Counts of attempted Kidnapping you will be sentenced to ten Years imprisonment. This hearing is over." 

After the Three Men had been taken away, the Girls could finally celebrate their Freedom. Abby and Gen hugged Therese while Carol hugged her Daughter very tightly. Abby made her way over to Carol to hug her Best Friend. The Girls all made their way to the Car, Abby pulled Carol, who had Rindy in her Arms, aside. Abby and Carol had Tears in their Eyes.

"What are you going to do about Therese?" Abby asked. 

"Not let her go." 


	12. Come Home With Us?

"I think I see Therese talking to Gen." Carol said as she saw Therese and Gen talking at the end of the Court Steps. 

"You could've at least told me you Two were a thing." Abby said as herself, Rindy and Carol walked down the Court Steps. 

"I didn't know if I should've or not. I didn't want to scare Therese off." 

"It doesn't look like she's going to be scared off at this Stage. Myself and Gen are official too."  

"Congratulations and I'm so happy for you." Carol said as she stopped to give Abby a hug. 

After Carol broke the hug, she put Rindy down and went over to Therese to wrap her in her Arms from behind. 

"What do you want to do Tonight?" Abby asked Gen as she put her Arm around her. 

Gen wrapped her Arm around Abby's Waist.  

"Well, my Parents are Home again so they have Edith so I'm pretty free for you." Gen said as she winked at Abby.  

"Well I guess we'll see you Girls soon." Abby quickly said.  

The Girls had said their goodbyes just before Gen and Abby drove off. Michael had come out of the Court afterwards. Carol and Therese walked over to Michael to thank him. 

"We couldn't have done this without you Michael." Therese said. 

"You were a huge help. How can we ever repay you?" Carol asked. 

"You Girls don't have too. You helped us a lot with my Son. Have you Girls a ride back to the Hostel?" 

"We were just going to get a Taxi?" Therese asked.  

"I'm heading back to the Hostel to do my Shift. My Car is only around the corner. I'll take you three." 

Michael left to get his Car. 

"What are we going to do when we go back?" Carol asked as she took Therese's Hand.  

"I suppose we may have to face going Home sooner or later." 

They both couldn't bare the thought of going Home without each other but they just weren't ready. Michael pulled up outside the Court House, Carol got in the front while Therese and Rindy sat in the Back. Rindy sat in the Middle and fell asleep on the way back, she fell asleep with her Head on Therese's Lap. Therese was a little bit uncertain of what to do so she just stroked Rindy's Hair while Carol watched on. They arrived back at the Hostel when the Reception Phone Rang. It was for Therese. Carol and Rindy made their way into their Room while Michael gave Therese a Spare Key while she was on the Phone. Carol began to pack Rindy's Clothes into her Big Bag as Rindy had a Shower. Therese entered back into the Room, Therese took Carol's Hand and sat her down at the end of the Double Bed. 

"Is everything alright Angel?" 

"Yeah, I guess. Do you remember when I went to go check out the information on my Family at the Orphanage two Days ago?" 

"Yes?"  

"Well, one of the Younger Nuns was still working there. She was there when I arrived, she remembered me and got my information out. It turns out my Mother is still alive, we contacted her that Day to see if she wanted to meet up with me soon. That's what the call was for. She wants me to meet up with her tomorrow." 

"Are you going too?" 

"I guess I should, just to get answers, if she's willing to work on building a Relationship then so will I be." 

"Oh my Angel, that is great." 

"I know."  

Carol took Therese's Face in her Arms and slowly kissed her so much Passion. Their kiss was broken when Rindy called her Mother to wash her Hair. Therese packed the rest of her Clothes and waited for Carol to be done. Rindy got dressed and dried her own Hair after Therese taught her. They were just about ready to leave when Rindy had to use the Bathroom. Carol noticed Therese look a little down in herself.  

"Are you alright Angel?" 

"I don't know. I don't feel right about going Home after what's happened to us." 

"You know what? Me too. Do you want to stay with us Tonight?"  

"Are you sure? I don't want to impose." 

"You could never impose with us." 

Carol took Therese's Hand and held it tightly. Rindy came out of the Bathroom and the three of them exited their Room with their Bags. The Girls checked out of their Room and hugged Michael goodbye. Michael ordered them a Taxi and they said their goodbyes one last time. The Taxi arrived and took them to Carol's House. Carol had a Spare Key in her Bag and opened her door. Rindy excitely ran up to her Room to get some of her Toys. Therese followed Carol to her Room to put her Bag in there.  

"Are you hungry?" Therese asked. "I can make us something?" 

"Not at all. I'll cook, I'm in the mood for Spaghetti, what about you?" 

"Spaghetti sounds great. I was thinking of putting a small Portfolio, of my Pictures, you know? I'm not sure about what Pictures yet." 

"I think that's a great idea. I'm going to need to get out of these Clothes first." 

"Me too." 

Carol got dressed into Red Pyjamas in her Room as Therese got dressed into her Blue Pyjamas in the Upstairs Bathroom. Carol got Rindy dressed into her Pink Pyjamas. Carol carried Rindy downstairs and started to make the Spaghetti. Rindy brought down her Dolls, Therese soon joined them with her Camera. Therese saw Carol and Rindy both cooking the Spaghetti and decided to snap a few Pictures without them noticing. She eventually got an idea for the Portfolio but wanted to surprise Carol. Carol turned on the Living Room TV for Rindy to watch but she only played with her Dolls. Therese caught a few Pictures of her without her noticing. Carol called Therese in to help her carry the Plates and Drinks into the Living Room for them all to eat. They had barely eaten anything all day and it was getting quite late so they were starving. They ate all of their Dinner, Rindy and Carol snuggled up together with Therese sitting nearby. Rindy fell asleep so Carol cleaned up a bit with Therese's help and took Rindy to Bed with Therese following and keeping a close watch. 

"Goodnight my Darling. I'll be in my Room if you need me, I love you so much." 

Therese watched Carol put Rindy to Bed and came up behind her, wrapping her Arms around her Back. Therese began to kiss at Carol's Neck which turned Carol on. Carol turned around to meet Therese Face to Face.  

"I like this." Therese mentioned. 

Therese took Carol by the Hands and lead her into her Bedroom. Therese closed the Door behind them. Carol pinned Therese's Back to the Door and kissed her passionately. Carol made her way down towards Therese's Neck, leaving Love Bites along the way. Carol made her way back up Therese's Lips and whispered: 

"Are you ready?" 

Therese paused for a few Moments before giving her answer: 

"No. Not yet, I'm sorry but soon, I promise you." 

"There is no need to apologise." 

"Can I do anything for you though?" 

"Yes." 

"What is that?" 

"Hold me." 

Without a second thought, Therese lead Carol to the Bed, laid her on her Back and kissed her so much, their Tongues were twisting, their Hearts were racing. As they both got into Bed, Carol laid down on Therese's Chest as Therese held her and after about another hour or so of talking, they both caved into Sleep. 


	13. Is This Family?

Therese was getting ready to leave to meet her Birth Mother. She had her Hair Lightly Sleeked Back and was wearing Light Make Up. She had just finished up putting on her Black Shirt and Dark Blue Jeans. She sat on the Edge of Carol's Bed putting on her Black Boots when Carol came into the Room. 

"Are you ready?" Carol asked.

"Yeah, pretty much."

"Scared?" 

"More scared than I thought I was ever going to be?"

"How come?" 

"I don't know?" Therese said while lying through her Teeth.

In fact, Therese knew why she was Scared, mainly it was due to the fact that her Mother had never really wanted her in the first Place, that her worst Fears might come true but after all herself and Carol had been through, she didn't want to worry her. 

"Well you shouldn't be. Where are you going to meet her again?"

"Barley's Restaurant just outside of Town."

"Well there isn't any reason to be scared, she'll be lucky to have you."

"How do you know that?" 

"Well, I'm a Mother. If Rindy and I were in a similar Situation then I would be over the Moon if she wanted me back."

"I won't know until I get there but I'm hoping to maybe build a Relationship with her. What are you doing with Rindy today?" 

"I'll take her out for Lunch, then Shopping and then to the Park. Do you need a Ride to the Restaurant?"

"No thank you. I have a Taxi ordered. It should be here soon." 

"Alright, well, the offer still stands if you need it."

Carol and Therese made their way Downstairs to find Rindy watching TV. While Carol sneaked up behind Rindy to scare her, Therese got her Camera out to take Pictures of the two of them playing together without them noticing. The Taxi arrived for Therese so she gave Carol a Kiss goodbye.

"I might try and call you later if I can?"

All of a sudden, Therese felt little Arms wrap around her Legs, she looked down to see Rindy hugging her. Therese bent down beside Rindy to hug her goodbye. Therese went outside and got in the Taxi. Therese felt the nerves begin to rise inside her. What if her Mother didn't like her? What if her Mother wouldn't accept her? After about a half an hour in the Taxi, Therese arrived at the Restaurant and paid the Driver. Therese walked inside the Restaurant, it was mostly White with Silver Tables and Chairs and Big Windows that covered the Walls. Therese ordered a Tea to help with her Nerves as she sat down on one of the Tables. Therese felt like someone was watching her, she looked over her Shoulder to see an Older Woman with Short Brown Hair and wearing a Brown Dress looking at her. The Woman made her Way over to Therese as Therese stood up.

"Therese?" The Older Woman said. 

"Yes?" Therese nervously asked.

"I'm Paula." Paula said as she extended her Hand for Therese to shake. "I'm your Mother."

Therese shook her Hand just before they both sat down.

"Mom?"

"Just Paula will do."

"It's nice to meet you."

Paula sat opposite Therese. They sat in awkward silence for a few minutes. 

"So, why did you want to only meet me now after all these Years?" 

"I wanted answers I guess. I wanted to see if you wanted to have me back in your Life?"

"Well, if you really want answers, we will have to go somewhere more Private. I'm still living in my Home that you were Born in, would you like to come back and see it? It's only around the Corner." 

"Sure."

Therese had a very weird feeling about going back to the House she was born in but it was a once in a Lifetime Opportunity for her. She got into her Mother's Car and left with her. She arrived to a Big Brown House that had Dead Flowers and growing Trees outside in the Front Garden. Therese couldn't remember much of this House. They both stepped inside and was greeted by an Older Yorkshire Mix Terrier. The Dog came up to Therese, sniffed her and she bent down to pet him.

"Don't mind him, that's Charlie. He was my Husband's Dog." 

"Your husband is?" Therese nervously asked.

"Mikael, your Father, he was a useless Man but very good to you. He adored you but he died Two Years ago because of a Heart Attack. Don't stand there in the Hallway, you said you wanted answers so come in and sit down." Paula said as Therese walked through the Victorian like hallway. "I knew this Day would come." 

Therese sat down near her Mother on the Couch.

Paula handed some Photos to Therese. They were of Therese and her Father but none of her Mother. 

"How come you're not in these?"

"I had no time for Photos back then or for you." 

Therese was hurt by her Mother's honesty. Her Fears were coming true.

"Do I have any Brother's or Sister's? Cousins maybe?"

"No, nothing. It was just us. Your Father and I never had any Siblings nor did our Parents. I never loved your Father really, it was an arranged Marriage. You can keep those if you want?"

"Yes please. What was my Father like?"

"Like I said before useless, we never loved each other, I never saw him happy but when you came along it gave him some bit of joy."

"Can I have a look around the House?"

"Doesn't bother me." 

Therese felt a distance between herself and her Mother but she was hoping to stay on to give her another shot. Therese walked around the House and began to observe it, the House was Neat but it was rotting away. She walked Upstairs to see two Bedroom Doors wide open. Charlie followed Therese, Therese saw Charlie was very thin and looking for Affection, Therese picked him up and began to rub him as she walked into one of the Bedrooms. The Bed wasn't made and their were clothes on the Floor, there were Pictures of her Mother hanging up on the Wall, she gathered this to be her Parents Bedroom. She then walked into a smaller Bedroom with nothing in it, she gathered this to be Her's. Therese put Charlie down and made her way Downstairs as he followed her. There was a Small Back Garden with a Tyre Swing that was on the Ground. 

"Did I used to Play on that?"

"Your Father built it for you but the day you went to the Adoption Centre, he cut it down and never picked it back up again. You played on it all the time with him."

"What did you Work as?" 

"I never Worked. You went with a Babysitter and your Father worked as a Full Time Photographer. Useless Job if you ask me. What do you do?"

Therese paused for a few Seconds before nervously answering.

"I work for The New York Times as a Photographer."

"Well it looks like you're your Father's Daughter."

"I guess so." Therese said as she bowed her Head slightly.

Charlie began to whine.

"Oh shut up Charlie." Paula said while getting annoyed. 

"Maybe he's hungry?"

"That's nothing to do with me. He was my Husband's Dog and nobody would take him." 

Therese felt guilt over the fact that she felt like couldn't help Charlie. Therese nervously sat down near her Mother on the Couch again.

"Do you think that you should?" 

"He's just a Mutt. Nothing else. So, have you any Boyfriend or anything?"

"No, well, there used to be Richard."

Therese talked for a while about Richard and what happened between them in hopes to at least get some sympathy out of her Mother. She didn't talk about Carol or her being Gay. Her Mother wasn't sympathetic in the slightest bit. 

"He sounded like a Good Man. So what if he made some Mistakes? At least he can fix his."

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"Oh, don't be so sensitive. You are just like your Father. He always wanted Kids and I never did." 

Therese held back the Tears and was trying not to show how hurt she was.

"Can I go make a Call?" 

"The Phone is just in the hallway outside." 

Therese tried to call Carol but there was no luck. She then remembered Abby's Number and tried to see if Carol was there. Therese tried to stay as quiet as she possibly could.

"Hello?"

"Abby? It's Therese. Is Carol there?"

"She just arrived. Hold on."

"Hello?" Carol asked as Abby put her on the Phone.

"It's me."

"How's it going over there?"

"Terrible, I need to get out of here soon."

"Do you need me to come and get you?" 

"No. I saw a Taxi Rank not too far from here. I just hope to be Home soon. What are you doing in Abby's?"

"Well it started to Rain after our Lunch so I just decided to visit. I can ask Abby to mind Rindy for a little bit and meet you at Home?"

"Could you meet me at my Place instead please Carol?"

"Of course."

"I should hopefully be there in about an Hour. There's a Spare Key under the Right Pot if you're there before me."

"Get Home Safe Angel. I'll be there. I promise."

"Ok. I'll see you soon."

After Therese hung up, she got frightened as her Mother had sneaked up behind her, listening to the conversation. 

"Who is Carol?" Paula sternly asked as she inched closer to Therese.

"She is...." Therese said before the nervousness went away and was replaced by braveness. "She is my Girlfriend."

"So, you're a Faggot?"

"No........ No I am not a Faggot, I am your Daughter."

"You're no Daughter of mine."

"Yes I am, whether you like it or not but you are no Mother."

"How dare you! I gave birth to you!"

"That does not make you a Mother."

"What do you want Therese? Why are you really here?"

"I'm here because I want answers. I wanted to know you. I wanted to know where I came from. I wanted to know who I am."

"Well I'll tell you, the only Person who you were ever wanted by was your Father. Not his Parents or mine. I was born in Queens, New York and he was Born in Prague. His Parents moved here when he was Ten. We were married at aged Eighteen, I had you at Nineteen."

"So you put me up for Adoption when you were Twenty One, the same age that I am now. Why?" 

"If you had a Kid, you would understand."

"You know what, I don't and I probably never will. Carol has a Child that is practically my own now and I will be a better Mother to her than you have ever been to me. Why didn't my Father divorce you?"

"He was probably afraid."

"Well that's one thing we don't have in common, I'm not afraid to walk out on you. If I can walk out on a Man who has abused me for Year's then I can certainly do this. I don't know why I ever came looking for you when I thought I needed my real Family, but you're not my real Family, Carol and Rindy are. It shouldn't have taken me this long to realise it but now I do." Therese said as she gathered up the Photos and picked up Charlie. "Are you keeping him?"

"No."

"Good because we both deserve better."

Therese stormed out with a Happy Smile on her Face, she walked around to the nearest Vet to get Charlie checked over. She had told the Vet the Situation.

"Well the Police were actually going to take Charlie off of your Mother today. Are you sure you can keep him?"

"Yes."

"I'll notify the Police and sort out the Paper Work. He is suffering from Dehydration and Starvation but I'll feed him now and give him Water and he should be good to go." The Vet said after checking Charlie over.

"Thank you."

Therese breathed a sigh of relief, sat down in the waiting Room with Charlie and signed the Adoption Papers. She began to rub Charlie as he ate his Food and Drank his Water. After the Vet came back from notifying the Police, he came back in to tell Therese the Situation.

"Well your Mother will be charged on Accounts of Animal Cruelty but he should be good to go. He isn't in bad Health but do keep an Eye on him."

"I swear I will."

The Vet gave Therese a Spare Lead and Collar, Therese then paid the Vet for the Tests that he had done. They both made their way to get a Taxi Home. Therese eventually found a Taxi that would take herself and Charlie. Therese felt Happy and content for doing what she did and that herself and Charlie were finally going Home to a real Family.


	14. You Are Family

After almost Forty Minutes in the Taxi, Therese eventually arrived at her Apartment, Carol hadn't arrived yet so she decided to go in and make herself a Cup of Coffee. Charlie had decided to go lie down on the Couch. Therese's Apartment was Small, she barely had a Living Room and a Kitchen, she has Two Bedrooms Upstairs, one for Herself and the other that she had turned into a Dark Room for her Photos. Therese had walked into the Dark Room to develop her Photos but as she put her Camera down, she heard her Door loudly swing open.

"Therese?"

"I'm Upstairs Carol."

Carol ran Upstairs as Therese came out of her Room, without saying anything, Therese just ran into Carol's Arms and kissed her passionately.

"Oh Angel, what happened?" 

"I'll explain when we go Downstairs but first, there's someone I'd like you to meet."

"Who?" 

Instead of saying anything, Therese just took Carol's Hand and lead her back Downstairs. They walked behind the Couch and saw Charlie sleeping. 

"This is Charlie. I rescued him from My Mother's."

Carol sat down beside Charlie, he popped his Head up at her and wagged his Tail. Therese sat down on the other side of him.

"He is so cute." Carol said as she rubbed Charlie's Stomach. "Are we keeping him?"

"If you want? He's had a pretty rough Couple of Years. I think he's maybe Ten Years Old? He was my Father's Dog." 

Carol picked up Charlie and moved him to the other side so she could be with Therese. Carol put her Arm around Therese and held her close as Therese put her Head on her Shoulder.  

" So  tell me what happened."

"Well, I arrived at the Restaurant." Therese started. 

Therese told  Carol  everything that happened with her Mother, her real Fears and now she wishes she had met her Father.

"He sounds like a great Man."

"Yeah but Mom never appreciated him so I don't know if he lived a happy Life or not."

"Do you know where he was buried?"

"No but I'm sure the Orphanage would be able to help me." 

Charlie hopped off of the Couch and went for a look around Upstairs.

"Well, we could take a Ride down there soon if you would like too?"

"That would be great. I actually need to get Food for Charlie and myself, want to come Shopping with me?"

"Of course."

Carol began to get a bit nervous as she really wanted to ask Therese something.

"Is everything alright  Moje Láska ?"

"Yes.... Well, I've wanted to ask you something for a little while............ I was thinking of selling the House and Buying a Place on Madison Avenue. I was wondering if you'd.... Maybe........ Like to come and live with me?"

Carol was looking right into Therese's Big, Beautiful Eyes looking for an answer.

"Are you sure?"

"Yes?"

"Then I can't wait."

Therese pulled Carol in for a Kiss, Carol slowly made her way on top of Therese as Therese slowly laid back, pulling Carol with her. Therese could imagine Carol without her Red T-Shirt and Black Jeans on. It was getting her Wet but Therese just wasn't ready. Therese's Hands were aching to wander Carol. Carol pulled away a little bit to see a little Twinkle in Therese's Eyes. 

"Come here." Carol whispered.

Carol took Therese's Hand and slowly placed it on Carol's Breast, on the outside of her T-Shirt. 

"Oh my God." Therese whispered.

"Is this alright for you?"

"It's perfect."

Carol leaned down once more to give Therese slow and loving Kisses. Charlie whined from the top of the Stairs distracting the two Girls.

"I think we should let him out." Carol whispered but before Carol got up, Therese pulled her in for one last Kiss.

The Girls fixed themselves and went up to check on Charlie who had accidentally Peed on the Floor. Therese ran into the Bathroom to get Tissue. 

"I think we should give him a Bath later?"

" Rindy  should love that."

Therese cleaned up after Charlie while Carol took him Downstairs and put him on the Couch. Therese grabbed her Black Bag before herself and Carol walked out the door to go Shopping. 

"What is  Rindy  doing with Abby?" 

"She'll have something to eat and then I'll go back to get her."

Therese walked Hand in Hand to the Shop around the Corner and bought Food for themselves and Dog Food for Charlie. They stop by a Pet Shop to order in a new Bed for him to be delivered the next Day to Carol's Place. They arrived back into Therese's Apartment. 

"Are you going to take some things?"

"Yes. I think I might." Carol said as she was helping Therese with the Food.

Therese had a Small Back Garden so Carol had let Charlie out. Therese finished putting the Food away and gave Carol most of it. Therese had remembered that she had a few Shots left in her Camera and decided to go and get it. Therese arrived back down the Stairs to find Carol sitting out on the Grass playing with Charlie, Therese had tried to sneak a few Photos but was caught out by Carol.

"I have an idea. Would you pose for me?" Therese asked. 

"Yes, yes I would." 

"Keep playing with Charlie."

Therese's ideas began to grow, she had Carol pretend to do Housework like Dusting the Tables and Washing the Dishes but there was one that she was really excited about and hoped that Carol would agree.

"You're full of ideas." Carol said.

"How comfortable are you with showing a little bit of Skin?"

"I'm pretty comfortable with it."

Therese sat Carol down on the Couch and instructed her on what to do. Therese pulled Carol a little closer to her. Therese slightly lifted Carol's T-Shirt to above her Hip and pulled her Pants down slightly but nothing was revealed. The Feeling of their Skin touching was pulsating for them both.

"I want you soon." Therese seductively whispered only a few Centimetres from Carol's Face. 

"You will have me soon. I swear." 

She had Carol lying on her Back with her Hands just above her Head. She took off Carol's Shoes and had Carol to pretend to be asleep.

"Ok, I think I'm done."

"When will I get to see them?" Carol asked as she put on her Shoes. 

"Hopefully soon. I need to go back into Work tomorrow and get more Jobs sorted out." 

"I need to go back and get Rindy." 

"Ok, well I'll meet you at your Place. Are you sure you want me to live with you and Rindy? I don't want to be disrupting you." Therese said as she sat beside Carol.

"I've never been more sure of anything right now. I want you to be a part of us, a part of our Family."

"That's that then." Therese said with a big Smile on her Face before she lightly kissed Carol. "I need to go and develop the Photos and get my Stuff ready. I'll meet you back at your Place."

After saying their goodbyes, Carol drove her Car to Abby's to collect Rindy. Rindy had already had Pizza with Abby, Gen and Edith so she wasn't hungry. Carol took Rindy home but told her nothing about Charlie. After over an hour of making Food, Therese walked through the Door with her Big Bag and Charlie. Rindy's Eyes lit up at the sight of Charlie. Charlie began to lick Rindy and play with her.

"Who owns him?" Rindy asked. 

"We do." Therese said. 

"Are you hungry?" Carol asked Therese.

"I'm starving." 

"Well good because the Lasagna is just about ready."

Carol and Therese ate their Food at the Table while Rindy had fed Charlie with his Food that Therese brought in her Bag. Rindy and Charlie played for almost Two Hours and they both fell asleep on the Couch. Carol took Rindy Upstairs to Bed while Therese went out for a Cigarette. A Thunderstorm came out of nowhere and soaked Therese to the Bone. Therese ran inside and saw Charlie asleep on the Couch. She decided to leave him as it was getting late. Therese walked quietly Upstairs and saw Rindy asleep in her Room while Carol was tidying it, Carol had spotted Therese going into her room but decided to clean out Rindy's Room a little longer. Therese walked into Carol's Bedroom and shut the Door behind her. Therese had just about finished putting on her Vest and Pyjama Shorts when she heard a knock on the Door.

"Come in Carol." Therese said. 

Carol opened the Door but her Breath was caught by the sight of Therese. Carol couldn't help but look longingly at Therese, she longed to feel Therese's Skin and taste what Therese tastes like and Therese knew it. Carol had realised she was staring at Therese for a bit too long as Therese caught her staring.

"I'm sorry but I just couldn't help it. You're the most Beautiful Woman I've ever seen in my Life." 

"Then you haven't looked in a Mirror yet. Come here."

Carol shut the door as Therese walked over to take her Hands. Therese lead her over to the Bed and layed herself on her Back while Carol climbed on Top of Therese. Carol held Therese tightly and kissed her passionately. Therese let Carol wander around down to her Stomach but missing her Breasts. Carol left Love Bites on the way down and up Therese's Body, Carol pulled away slightly and longingly looked into Therese's Eyes for an answer to the question that has been burning in her Mind since the Day they met. Therese knew what Carol was going to ask so she gave her a loving Smile and a nod.

"Are you sure about this?" Carol whispered. 

"Yes because.... I.... I love you. I am really and truly in love with you." 

The Smile on Carol's Face couldn't get any bigger as she made her way down to kiss Therese. 

"I love you so much Angel. It's making me crazy but I don't care. I love you and that's all there is to it."


	15. My Angel, Moje Láska

Therese put her  Hands on  Carol's Face to bring her closer. Carol knew she would have to take her time with Therese so her Kisses were Slow, Desperate and Passionate. Carol sat back and Therese sat up, Therese traced her Fingers along the end of Carol's Top asking for permission to take it off. Carol slowly listed her Top off with Therese's help revealing her seductive Red Bra. Therese couldn't help but Stare and wanted to Taste what Carol Tasted like. Carol lead Therese's Hands to the back of her Bra. Therese had a bit of Trouble trying to get it open to which Carol Giggled lightly.  

"I'm sorry." Therese said as she sat back slightly with embarrassment. 

Carol brought Therese's Hands back around again and helped her open it. Carol let her Bra fall with ease to the Floor, revealing her Beautiful Breasts. Therese began to massage Carol's Breasts and took her Right Breast in her Mouth. Therese sucked hard and bit lightly, which was heightening Carol's Wetness. Therese left little Love Bites on the way over to her Left Breast. Therese sucked hard, bit softly and left it just as Red as the Right One. Carol couldn't take it anymore, she had to have Therese and she had to have her now. Carol la i d Therese down on her Back and began to kiss her softly and passionately.

"Don't be sorry." Carol whispered as she bit Therese's Ear. 

Therese took her Vest off slowly with Carol's help her revealing Gorgeous Breasts. Therese was letting out little Moans while Carol was kissing and biting her from her Neck to her Breasts. As Carol's Mouth was sucking Therese's Breasts, Therese allowed Carol's Hands to wander from her Breasts to her Shorts. Carol loved the feeling of swirling Therese's Nipples around in her Mouth just as much as Therese loved the feeling but Carol was aching to make Therese Orgasm so she kissed and bit her way down to just below her Belly Button. Carol looked up to Therese one more time as Therese gave her a nod to say she was ready. Carol slowly took off Therese's Shorts to see her Vagina pleading for Pleasure. After Carol practically tossed Therese's Shorts to the Floor, Carol lifted Therese's Leg's over both her Shoulders and began to kiss her way down to Therese's already wet Vagina. To Carol, Therese tasted like a Delicate Flower that was just blossoming into Season. Therese's Moans began to get heavier as Carol was licking and sucking everything that Therese had to offer. Therese's Heart began to Race faster than usual as Carol took her time with Therese. Carol wanted to make sure that Therese felt loved, wanted and good. Therese could barely take it as this new sensation was taking control of her. 

"Oh Carol, yes. Please, yes................ Fuck........ Carol................ Right there. Don't.... Stop.... Please." Therese whispered loudly. 

Therese held onto Carol's Hair as Carol got the right motion for Therese. Carol held onto Therese tight and made circular motions with her Tongue, Carol could feel Therese's Body tightening as Therese's Moans became longer and more powerful. Every Inch of Therese's Body tensed up as her Back arched, almost pulling Carol's Hair off of her Head but Carol wasn't going to stop. Carol could feel Therese's Climax as Tears fell down Therese's Face. Therese gasped for Air as she came down from her Orgasm but Carol did not stop pleasuring Therese until she pulled Carol up to be beside her. Carol made her way up to Therese's Breasts to passionately kiss and suck them. Therese's Body was trembling and she couldn't control it. Carol made her way up to Therese with them both lying on their sides. Carol took Therese in her Arms and stayed Face to Face with her.

"My Angel................ Flung Out  Of  Space. You're trembling?" Carol whispered.

"I never........ I never knew what being loved could feel like................  Moje Láska ."

"What does that mean?"

"My Love."

"I love that."

Therese kissed Carol's Soft and Delicate Lips, Therese slowly got on top of Carol while Carol gladly slid underneath her. Therese sensually bit, licked and kissed Carol's Neck while making her way down to her Breasts. Carol's Skin was Smooth like Silk and Therese was loving the feeling of Carol against her Tongue. Therese playfully bit at Carol's Breasts, it was turning Carol on and Therese could hear it. Carol was aching to be pleasured and couldn't wait for Therese. Carol tried to please herself but Therese swatted her Hand away. Therese made her way back up to Carol's Face. 

"Do you want me to do it?" Therese whispered.

"Yes, I'm sorry Angel. I couldn't wait for you but will you please Make Love to me?" 

"With all that I've got, Moje Láska." 

Therese slowly took off Carol's Pants and Red Underwear to see Carol in all her Beautiful Form. With Carol waiting patiently, Therese gently kissed her way from the inside of both of Carol's Thighs until she met Carol's Begging Wet Centre. Therese was slow and Passionate, she wanted to get to know Carol's Body as Carol did to her. Everything that Therese had to offer Carol was been given to her. Carol barely knew her own Body and thought that she would never feel this good but Therese was taking her Time, making her feel loved and wanted this to be something that they would both remember forever. Carol's Breathing became faster and was no longer in control of her own Body or her Mind. 

"Therese........ Oh my God........ Oh God........ Right................There................ I'm going to." Carol said as her Face began to flush. 

Therese reached out a Hand for Carol to hold tightly. Carol's Back arched as she leaned over onto her Right side as Therese was making her Orgasm. Carol just let go of her Body as she Climaxed. Carol's Body relaxed but she had to pull Therese up to be with her. Therese licked her way up Carol, stopping at her Breasts and Neck. Carol was barely able to keep control of her breathing and was shaking so Therese laid them both on their Sides and looked into Carol's Big, Beautiful Eyes. 

"Are you alright Moje Láska?" Therese asked as she cupped Carol's Face with both of her Hands, wiping her Tears away. 

"I'm so good Angel, nobody has ever made me feel like that. I was so afraid to have you but I couldn't control myself."

"Why were you afraid?" 

"I guess it's because you're way too good to be true for me."

"It's actually the other way around. I've never known a Woman like you before."

"This is it then. It's just us." 

"I know it is. It's you, me and Rindy and I don't want to have it any other way."

After a few minutes of relaxing and taking everything in, they were both brought back to Reality by the noise of the Heavy Rain crashing on the Windows. They both slowly got into Bed. After Making Love over and over again through the Night, their bodies were telling them it was time to go to Sleep, so with them both holding each other they decided to Cave in to Sleep but not before talking once more to each other.

"Goodnight Angel. I love you so much."

"Sweet Dreams Moje Láska. I love too................................ So much." 


	16. Working Together

The Sun shone on Therese's Face through the opening in Carol's Curtains, Therese woke to a happy Aching between her Legs and a certain Beautiful Blonde lying peacefully on her Chest. Therese tried to rearrange herself a little but accidentally woke Carol in doing so. 

"Angel?" Carol asked in a tired Voice  

"I'm here." Therese said while reassuring Carol. 

"I love waking up to you."  

"Carol, I know we haven't really made thing Official yet but will you be my Girlfriend?" 

Carol let out a light Chuckle and made her way up to be beside the one she loves. 

"There isn't any reason why I wouldn't be. I love you so much." 

"Oh Moje Láska, I love you too." 

They both leaned in for a Kiss that was soft and at the same time, very passionate. Therese slowly slid underneath Carol. 

"Do you have anything to do today?" Carol whispered as she nibbled at Therese's Ear. 

"Yes." Therese said as Carol was turning her on. "I have to go into Work for a little while, what about you?" 

"Well, if you're doing that then I'm going to take Rindy out for a little while. Maybe to the Park or something?"  

"Mommy?" Rindy called from her Room.  

"Well speak of the Devil." Carol said as she laughed slightly. 

Therese and Carol got up out of Bed, threw on their Pyjamas and left to go find Rindy.  

"Is everything alright Rindy?" Therese asked as they both found Rindy in her Bedroom, on the Floor, playing with her Train Set.  

"I'm hungry." Rindy frustratingly said. 

"Do you want Toast? I can make you some with Jam?" Therese offered. 

"Yes please." 

"Great, what do you want Carol?" 

"I think I'll go for the same with Coffee?" Carol said.  

Therese made her way Downstairs to make them Breakfast while Carol stayed up with Rindy and played Trains with her. 

"Mommy, what's a Lesbian?" Rindy asked. 

Carol paused for a Couple of Seconds, thinking of how to answer the question. 

"Well........ It's when a Woman has feelings for another Woman. Why do you ask?" Carol nervously said. 

"When I was asked in Court about it, I couldn't figure what it was." 

"Well I think you should know that I am a Lesbian and so is Therese." 

"I like Therese." 

"Me too, that's why she will live with us. She is my Girlfriend now." 

"Do I have to have a Girlfriend when I grow up?" 

"It's only if you want too. I'll never ever pressure you into being something you're not."  

"I love you Mommy." Rindy said as she got up to hug her Mother. 

"I love you so much my Beautiful Baby Girl." Carol said as she hugged Rindy tightly and kissed her on the Forehead. 

Rindy and Carol made their way Downstairs. Therese placed Rindy's Orange Juice and Toast down in front of her as Rindy sat at the Table.

"Mommy said that you Two are Girlfriends, I think that's cool Therese." Rindy mentioned with her Face covered in Jam. 

Therese felt a sense of warmness come over her as herself and Carol sat down near Rindy with their Toast and Black Coffees each.  

"That's so sweet Rindy, have you got your Eye on anybody?" Therese asked. 

Therese and Carol saw Rindy go bright Red.  

"No."  

"I see your Cheeks going Red Darling, who are they?" Carol jokingly asked. 

"Peter from my Class. I saw him when we were going to Abby's House too." 

"When will we get to meet him?" Therese asked. 

"Maybe when I go back to School."  

They had the rest of their Breakfast in Silence. Therese cleaned up after herself, ran back up the Stairs to get dressed for Work. Carol put on some Cartoons for Rindy to watch and cleaned up after them both. After a few minutes of cleaning up, Carol walked Upstairs to find Therese already dressed in a Green and Black Checkered Dress. As Therese had her Back turned to Carol as Carol opened the Door, she turned around to see Carol seductively biting her Lip. Therese slowly walked over to her Lover and closed the Door behind the, pushing Carol up against it. They began to kiss very lightly until Therese made her way to Carol's Neck and began to pull Carol's Hair slightly from the Back. 

"I really have to go get ready for Work but I promise you, we'll be together like last Night soon." 

Carol let out a light Groan but knew she had to wait for Therese. 

"Alright Angel. Let's get you ready." 

Therese brushed her Teeth and did her Hair as Carol got Rindy's Clothes ready for the Day. Therese grabbed her Bag, which had her Photos and her ideas in it. They both made their way Downstairs. Therese walked over to Rindy to say goodbye. After hugging Rindy goodbye and kissing Carol goodbye, Therese walked the Twenty Minute Walk to The New York Times. She got the Elevator up to the Top Floor and sat down waiting outside her Bosses' Office.  

"Therese?" A Tall, Brown Haired Man with Square Glasses called as Therese stood to her Feet. "Come on in." 

"Thank you Sir." Therese said as she walked into the Office and sat down on the Stool in front of the Desk.  

"How have you been? I'm surprised to see you back so early." 

"I've been ok, it's been tough but I'm managing. I had to get back to Work to distract myself, which is a good thing." 

"If there's anything I can do, please don't hesitate to give me a shout." 

"Thank you Mr. Taylor. I was actually going to ask you if I could put something in the Paper for this Week or next Week?" 

"Of course, what is it?" 

Therese began to tell Mr. Taylor on what her Idea was.

"Well, I have the Photos here but I need to Work on it a little bit more?" 

"It sounds like a great Idea." Mr. Taylor said as he was flicking through the Photos and came across one of Carol lying on her Stomach in the Grass, playing with Charlie. "Who is this?"

"Carol Aird Sir, she is the Woman who I went through the Trauma with."

"Oh right, she is very Beautiful. Has she a job?"

"A Part Time Job at a Furniture Store but she really wants to become a Model."

"How about we make that happen?"

"What do you mean?" 

"I know a Friend who is looking for a Part Time Model and I think she fits the Criteria perfectly."

"I think she would love that. I'll tell her about the Opening." Therese said with Glee.

"Perfect, here are the details." Mr. Taylor said as he wrote down the details. "Now, follow me and I'll put you in with Danny in his Room."

"Great."

Mr. Taylor and Therese made their way down Two Floors and into Danny's Room. 

"Therese." Danny said loudly as Therese walked through the Door.

"Hi Danny." Therese said as she ran over to hug her Friend.

Mr. Taylor left the Room to let Therese get down to Work. Therese sat at a Table and Danny sat beside her to help her. 

"Hey, listen, I'm sorry I wasn't there for the Court and I'm sorry to hear about Richard." 

"Oh that's alright. I actually really need help with these Designs and Placements for the Paper. Can you give me a Hand?"

"Sure."

"So how's the Writing going?"

"Great, I'm hoping to be promoted to Head Writer soon. Celia and I are going to get our own Place soon, we're engaged. That's why I couldn't be there for you, we were away in Canada."

"Oh I understand and Congratulations. I'm really happy for you."

"So, is there anyone else for you?" 

Therese paused for a few Seconds and got out a Picture of Carol on the Couch.

"Yes................ This is her." 

Danny sat back with the Photo in his Hand kept looking at the Photo and Therese.

"So........ You're a Lesbian?"

"Yes."

"Does Mr. Taylor know?"

"No. He can't know, I'll lose my Job and he was considering getting Carol a Job too. I trust you with this, you can't tell him, please."

"Alright, I won't but bear in mind, he will probably find out." 

A small uncomfortable Silence fell between the Two Friends.

"Are you ok?"

"Well yeah, I just need time to process this." 

"Why is it such a big Deal if I'm a Lesbian? So what if I like Girls, so do you and you don't have to fight to not be put to Death over loving someone. You really Love Celia, right?" 

"Yes? Very much?"

"Imagine if that was Illegal, imagine if you weren't allowed to love her, to hold her, to provide for her, to touch her, to Make Love to her, to have her next to you, to hear her. Imagine if that was all Illegal for you."

"I can't and I don't want too."

"That's Reality for me, every single Fucking Day."

"I didn't mean to upset you Therese, I'm sorry. I'll try better, I promise."

"Thank you, can we try and get this started before Lunch?"

"Sure."


	17. To My Liking

After Lunch, Therese and Danny got back to Work. They tried not to keep their Conversations awkward and remembered all of the good times they had. Mr. Taylor had entered back into the Room.

"There is a Phone Call for you in my Office Ms. Belivet."

Therese went with Mr. Taylor to his Office

"Hello?" Therese asked as Mr. Taylor left her into his Office and stood outside to give her some Privacy.

"Angel, how are you?"

Therese instantly smiled and her Heart skipped a Beat for she knew who it was on the other end of the Line. 

"I'm good, how are you?"

"Good, what time are you hoping to finish Work?"

"Right now it's looking to be around Five Thirty? Maybe earlier? Is everything alright?" 

"Yes, well myself and Rindy were thinking of going to see Singin' In The Rain Tonight at Seven Thirty if you'd be interested?"

"I think I'd like that. Do you want to go out for Dinner before? I know a nice Place called Maury's Tiny Cove if you'd like to try it?"

"Oh I know the Place, that sounds great. We'll get the Tickets and meet you there, say Six O Clock?"

"Great, if I don't make it in time, you Two can go ahead without me."

"We will see what happens. Love you."

Therese looked back to see if Mr. Taylor was still outside.

"I love you too." 

Carol hung up the Phone just as Rindy came down the Stairs in her Pink Dress that Carol had put out for her. 

"Can I have my Lunch now Mommy? I'm hungry?"

"How about a Grilled Cheese Sandwich?"

"Yes please." 

"Just let me go get dressed first."

Carol went into her Room and got dressed into her Brown Shirt and Pants, she walked downstairs to find Rindy watching TV. Rindy watched TV and her Mother made her a Grilled Cheese Sandwich as well as making herself a Ham Sandwich. Rindy ate and played with her Mother just before they left to go and get the Tickets. Carol drove with Rindy sitting in the Back, Carol parked in a nearby Car Park and walked to the Theatre with Rindy Hand In Hand.

"Can I help you?" The lady at the Box Office asked

"Three Tickets for Tonight please?" Carol asked.

"Seventy Dollars please." 

"Mommy, there's a Park, can I go play?" Rindy excitedly asked her Mother. 

"In a moment Darling."

After getting the Tickets, Carol brought Rindy across the Road and into the Playground. After spending over an hour there, Carol took Rindy Home so they could feed and walk Charlie. They took him around the Block for a little while and then went Home. Carol had decided to get Dressed into her Red Dress and wear a Long, Grey Suit Jacket with it. Carol gave Rindy a White Coat and they headed back out the Door to meet Therese. They arrived at the Restaurant for about Five Fifty, sat at a Booth and waited for Therese. At around Six Fifteen, Therese arrived in looking a little bit stressed. 

"Sorry, I'm late." Therese said as she sat in front on Carol and Rindy. 

"Is everything alright?"

"Yeah, just Work went on longer than I thought. Did you Two order yet?" 

"Nope but would you like to share a Pepperoni Pizza with us?" Rindy asked.

"That sounds great." Therese said. 

The Waiter came over and took their order for One Large Pizza, one Seven Up for Rindy and Two Waters. He also placed down a Colouring Page and Colours for Rindy.

"I still haven't found any Places for us." Carol mentioned.

"Something will come up. I'm thinking of selling my place."

"What about your Dark Room?" 

"As soon as I figure out what I want to do with that then I'll sell my Apartment."

"I'd hate it if you'd end up parting with it."

"I know. Actually there's something I'd like to talk to you about, Mr. Taylor is my Boss and he has a Friend who's looking for a Part Time Model. He wants to try and get you an Interview."

""Oh I don't know Therese-" 

"Carol, this is what you wanted since you were a Child. You deserve this." Therese said.

"I'll think about it, what about you?"

"What about me?"

"Your Job? Are you going to open up something?"

"I'm definitely considering it more and more, hopefully if I sell the Apartment then I'll be able too."

The Waiter placed down their Pizza and they all happily tucked in. They relaxed for a few minutes but unfortunately didn't have time for their Dessert. Therese paid for the Dinner since Carol wouldn't allow Therese to pay for her Ticket. They all cleaned up in the Bathroom before heading to the Theatre. After leaving the Restaurant, they both held Rindy's Hand as she practically dragged them to the Theatre, they all made it with Ten Minutes to Spare. They sat down in the Middle Seats and began to watch the Show, to which they really enjoyed. Carol bought Therese, herself and Rindy Ice Cream during the Interval. Towards the end of the Show, Rindy had fallen asleep so Carol had decided to carry her daughter to the Car that she had parked near the Restaurant. Carol put Rindy into the Back Seat of the Car while Therese sat in the Front. Therese started feeling a little bit anxious and Carol noticed as she sat in the Driver's Seat.

"Are you ok Angel?" Carol asked as she drove Home. 

Therese knew that it was best not to lie.

"Yes, well, Mr. Taylor doesn't know about us and I don't want to risk you not getting this Job but I really want to tell People."

"I understand unfortunately but that's the way it is. Have you told anyone else?"

"I told Danny, he'll be ok with it in time. Have you?" 

"I really have nobody else to tell, I don't have that many People in my Life."

Therese put her Hand on Carol's Leg as she said that, comforting her. They pulled up outside their House, Therese got out of the Car and lifted Rindy into her Arms. 

"Did you enjoy the Show?" Therese asked Carol.

"I did, very much. You?" 

"Yes although Theatre isn't my thing but Tonight was really good."

"Well I'm glad you enjoyed it but there might be something else you'll enjoy Tonight." Carol said with a Wink as she locked the door behind them, making Therese weak at the Knees. 

Carol went to Feed Charlie while Therese went to get Rindy dressed for Bed. Therese laid Rindy down on the Bed, took off her Dress and put on her Pink Nightgown. She then tucked her into Bed and kissed her goodnight on the Forehead. Therese went downstairs to look for Carol but she was nowhere to be found. She then went back upstairs and into the Bedroom to find Carol seductively lying in her White Lace Vest, White Bra and Underwear, on the Bed calling Therese over with her Finger. Therese shut the Door quickly before running over to her Lover. Therese desperately climbed on top of Carol while kissing her.

"Oh Lord have Mercy." Therese whispered.


	18. Becoming One

Therese climbed on top of Carol and began to kiss her from her Delicate Lips to the middle of her Chest. Carol sat up to Face Therese and slowly removed her Vest and Underwear, she then slowly laid Carol back down on her Back and began to kiss her.

"Can I make you feel good?" Therese whispered.

"You can do whatever you want to me."

"With pleasure." 

Therese began to tease and play with Carol's Hardened Nipples while kissing her, Carol was begging to be pleased so she moved Therese's Hand down to her Centre and began to instruct Therese on what she liked. Therese began to slowly insert her Ring and Middle Finger while using her Thumb to make Circular Motions. It was driving Carol crazy as her breathing became heavier. Carol loved the way Therese was making her feel and loved the feeling of Therese being inside her. With Carol's Walls Tightening and her Legs closing Therese could tell she was very close but decided to make Carol wait a little bit longer. With the sigh that Carol had made, Therese could tell that she was a little disheartened but she wouldn't be for long. Therese slowly took off her Dress and Underwear, showing Carol everything that she has got to offer. After tossing her Clothes, she slowly intertwined hers and Carol's Leg's to meet in the middle. They both began to slowly Grind up against each other until Carol couldn't take it anymore, her Body was begging for release. Therese slipped her Fingers in between the Two of them and leaned closer to Carol. Carol began to Whimper loudly.

"Fuck........Ther....Ese............ I have too................................ Oh my God." 

Carol's Body lost control and tried to catch her Breath as her Walls clenched around Therese's Fingers, Therese went harder and faster as Carol was clinging onto Therese and leaving Scratch Marks on her Back. Carol's Back arched and her Leg's tightened around Therese's Hand as she cried out from her Orgasm. Carol began to shake as she tried to slow down her breathing. Therese held Carol close to her as she became her Big Spoon, facing her.

"Just rest Moje Láska." 

Carol clung to Therese, slowing down her breathing and looking deep into her Future's Big Green Beautiful Eyes.

"Therese I........" Carol said as she searched for Words to say.

"What?"

"I'm scared."

"Of what?" Therese asked as she gave Carol a reassuring kiss.

"Everything and nothing at the same time? I know that nothing will come between us but yet I'm so scared of losing you. I don't want to lose you, I'm sorry if this scares you but I want to spend my Life with you."

Therese put her Hand on Carol's Cheek and brought her Face closer. 

"I swear on my Life that you will never lose me. I love you with all of my Heart and Soul. I'm so scared of losing you too but I know that we won't let that happen. I want to grow old with you and have a Life with you."

"You have no idea how good that makes me feel." Carol said as she began to massage Therese's Breasts and began to Kiss and Lick her Neck. "Speaking of, is there anything that you would like to do with you?"

"I would like to know what it feels like to have you inside me."

"With pleasure." 

Carol tried to lay Therese on her Back but Therese resisted and rolled Carol onto her Back. Carol gave Therese a confused but yet impressed look. Therese leaned down as she kissed Carol one more time.

"You'll have to catch me first." Therese whispered as she quickly got up off of the Bed. 

Therese just about made it to the Door when Carol sprinted for her, took her from the Back and pinned her to the Floor. Carol climbed on top of Therese and made her way quickly down to pleasure Therese. Therese's Body was begging for pleasure.  Carol made sure that Therese was Wet and ready for her. Carol couldn't get enough of how Therese tasted, she could pleasure her all Night if she wanted too but she was going to do as Therese asked. Carol decided to wait for Therese to be on the verge of her Orgasm to gain her revenge. Therese wrapped her Legs around Carol's Head, began to grind her Hips and held onto Carol's Hair. Therese's Body began to tense up as she tugged on Carol's Hair harder. Carol made her way up to Therese's Breasts and began to tease, suck and bite on her Nipples all the while looking at Therese's slightly disappointed Face. Carol decided to play with Therese a little bit, she came her way up to kiss her Lover while simultaneously slowly entering her Middle Finger and Index Finger entering Therese. 

"Do you like that?" Carol seductively whispered. 

"Yes........ I felt like.... You gained your.... Revenge on me for.... Not making you................................ Orgasm. I'm sorry........ Carol." 

Carol began to penetrate Therese harder and began to lightly pull at her Hair.

"You're what?" 

"I'm sorry.... Carol."

Therese wrapped her Legs around Carol's Hand, grinding down on top of it. Carol began to watch Therese's Face flush a little and felt her Walls closing down on her Fingers. Carol began to pull at Therese's Hair even more which was turning her on more.

"Say my name."

"Ca........Rol." Therese said as she was close. "Carol........ C....Arol............................ Car-OL............ CAROL!................ CAROL!.................................................. YES! OH MY GOD!"

Carol deeply kissed Therese as Therese finally let go of the tension that was building up in her Body. Therese started to shake a little as Carol became her Big Spoon facing her. After a few minutes, Carol picked Therese up in her Arms in a Fireman's Carry and placed her back down onto the Bed. Therese held onto Carol tightly and kissed her passionately. After they broke the kiss, Therese looked deep into Carol's Big Blue Beautiful Eyes and began to laugh lightly. Carol laughed along with her.

"Why are we laughing?" Carol asked.

"Well I don't know about you but I'm laughing because I'm so happy. I never thought I could be this happy."

"Me too Angel, me too." 

Carol could hear Rindy stirring loudly and began to get concerned. 

"I'll go in and check on her." Therese offered. 

Therese got dressed into her White Pyjamas while Carol got dressed into her Red ones. Therese quietly peeked in on Rindy and found her crying and rubbing her Eyes.

"Mommy?" Rindy asked as she knew somebody was there while she was still half asleep. 

"Oh no, it's me Rindy." Therese said as she sat down the end of Rindy's Bed. "Did you have a Nightmare?"

"No. I just feel Sick in my Belly."

"Did you only wake up now?"

"Yes."

"Do you want to come into your Mommy and me?"

"Yes please."

Therese picked up Rindy in her Arms and brought her into their Bedroom. Carol decided to run down and get Rindy a Glass of Water. She brought it back up to her and Rindy drank the Water. Carol and Therese went to the Bathroom and when they came back to find Rindy dozing off on Therese's side of the Bed. Therese moved Rindy slightly when they both got into Bed but as soon as Therese got in Rindy clung to her. Carol could only watch along as Rindy and Therese cuddled each other. Carol cuddled up beside the Two of them in the middle.

"Goodnight Angel. I love you." 

"Goodnight Moje Láska. I love you too."

"I love you Mommy."

Carol kissed the back of Rindy's Head.

"I love you too Darling, sleep tight."

"I love you Therese." Rindy sleepily said.

Therese felt the sense of Home and happiness come over her.

"I love you too Rindy. Goodnight."


	19. Moving In?

After a few Weeks of Therese looking for someone to sell her Apartment too, things weren't looking so good. She had looked at People after People after People over the last few Weeks but none of them would take up the offer. Therese was having Breakfast at the Table when Carol decided to join her and read the Newspaper.  

"How's the Apartment selling Angel?" Carol asked as she gave Therese a Kiss and sat down next to her.  

"Not the greatest. The Highest Offer I've had is $1,400 but I'm looking for $2,000. I have one more Customer to come and look at it today and I'll see what I can do. What time are the Movers coming again?" 

"Within the next Hour or so. What time do you have to be at your Apartment?" 

"Within the next Two Hours so I better go up and finish Packing. Are you finished?" 

"Almost." 

Therese finished up her Scrambled Eggs and Coffee, so she decided to make Carol her Coffee. Therese ran upstairs into Rindy's room to see how she was doing. 

"All finished here Rindy?"  

"Almost ready." Rindy said as she was just packing away her dolls. "Therese why do we have to move again?" 

Therese paused for a few moments because she didn't know what to say. 

"It's an Adventure?" Therese said with a little confused look on her Face. 

"Oh, ok then. I'm just going to miss my Room." 

Rindy sat on her Bed and Therese sat beside her. 

"Well you'll get a bigger Room and a bigger Garden to play in." 

Rindy began to be a bit worried. 

"Will my Daddy ever find us there?" 

"Oh no Rindy. I promise that me and your Mommy won't ever let that happen so don't worry about it. Ok?" 

"Ok." 

Rindy gave Therese a light hug and went back to her Packing. Therese went back to her Bedroom and finished the rest of her Packing. After Therese got dressed into her Black Suit, she decided to help Carol, who was dressed in her Grey Suit Pants, Brown Shirt and her Golden Faux Fur Coat, with the rest of her Packing. Rindy had fed Charlie and put him outside the Back. The Movers were running a bit late which was worrying Therese a little bit. Over a Half An Hour had passed and Carol could see that Therese was getting a bit Anxious. 

"Angel, why don't you go ahead to the Apartment and I'll stay behind for the Movers?"  

"Oh I don't know? I feel like I should stay with you." 

"No, seriously, they're running late as it is and you need to meet your Landlord. We'll be fine." 

"Therese can I come with you?" Rindy asked. 

"No, Rindy, your Mommy needs you here. I promise I'll be back later. I'll wait about another Ten Minutes to see if they will come." 

After waiting a few Minutes Abby arrived as well as the Movers.  

"Do you need a Hand with anything?" Abby asked Carol as she met her out the Back. 

"No but can you give Therese a Lift to her Apartment? It's the Movers that delayed us." 

"Alright then, will I just meet you at the House instead?" 

"Of course." Carol said as she hugged her Friend. 

After Therese and Abby said goodbye to Rindy and Carol, they got into Abby's Car and drove away. 

"How are you getting along with Carol and Rindy?" Abby asked. 

"Great, they're one of the best things that ever happen to me. I'm learning so much because of them." 

"Like what?"  

Mainly just to love, how to be loved and how to help with Kids. I never really knew about them before. How are you and Gen?" 

"We are doing good, we are taking things slower than you Girls though. Are you sure this is what you want?" 

"For the First time in a very long time, yes." 

After a few more Minutes of Silence, Therese pulled up to her Apartment, thanked and said goodbye to Abby. Therese walked inside as Abby drove off and felt like a Stranger in her own Apartment. Everything was packed and put away neatly. She remembers all of the good and bad Memories, mainly the bad Memories with Richard but there was no more to be had to she relaxed. Therese sat in her Apartment for a few Minutes until she heard a Knock on the Door. She was expecting the Landlord but it was his Son. He was Tall, Blonde Combed Over Hair and in a Blue and White Suit. 

"Oh Sebastian, hi, come on in." 

Sebastian was a friend of Richard's too and immediately felt uncomfortable in his presence.  

"Hello Terry, I'm sorry my Father couldn't be here but he got called to another Apartment so he filled me in on what needs to be done." 

"Oh good, please have a Seat."  

Therese directed him to sit down on the Kitchen Chair and sat across from him. They both began to sort out Minor Details about the Payments and the Apartment.  

"I'm sorry about Richard. I see you have sorted out another Place to stay?" 

"Yes, it's with me and my Part-My Roommate and her Child." Therese tried to quickly undo what she just said.  

"Your Partner? You're gay?" Sebastian said but he soon realized that Therese wasn't going to answer. 

"Um........ No?" Therese tried to say for her own safety.

"You just said your Partner so you must be. In all honesty I'm just disappointed."

Therese felt something rise inside of her.

"Why? Did you want to get with me or something?"

"I always thought that you are very attractive."

"So what does that have to do with my Sexuality?" 

"I.... Well.... I don't know." Sebastian said as he tried to search for Words. 

Therese had decided that if she was going to be wittier than Sebastian, she would have to think like Carol.

"I'm going to tell you something, my attractiveness has nothing to do with my Sexuality. Whoever I date is none of your Business and to be quite Frank, I think Therese, oops, I mean Carol, Rindy and I will do just fine without your ''Disappointment''." Therese said as she tried to stand her Ground.

"You fucking Lesbian." Sebastian spat at her.

Sebastian could feel rage burning up inside of him for he didn't like to be told off. He slammed his Fists so hard off of the Table that it made Therese's Stomach jump up to her Throat in fear. Sebastian tossed the Table to the side sending the Files along with it. He made Dagger Eyes at Therese and tried to jump for her. Therese dodged out of the way and bolted towards the Door. She opened it to find Sebastian's Father standing there, ready to go in. He was just an Older Version of Sebastian except with a Kinder Face.

"Mr. Davids? Hi Sir." 

"Hello Ms. Belivet. Is something the matter?" Mr. Davids asked before Therese looked back and saw a still Rage Filled Sebastian picking up the Table and the Files. "Sebastian, what in God's name is going on here?" 

"Nothing." Sebastian said as he tried to ignore the Question.

Therese let Mr. Davids in. 

"I know that's not the right answer, tell me now." 

"Therese is a Lesbian."

"So? What's that going to do with our Business?"

"Well........ Not really anything." 

Mr. Davids and Therese could see that Sebastian was calming down after that realisation. 

"What have I taught you?"

"That you don't mix Personal Opinions with Business." 

"This is why I think your Younger Sister is better suited for the Job."

"She's not qualified yet." 

"Not yet but she will be. You can leave now but leave the Files."

Sebastian, upon hearing this, flipped the Table once more and walked right passed Therese and his Father, right out the Door. 

"I better go clean up." Therese said. 

"I'm so sorry about him Therese. Did he hurt you?" Mr. Davids asked as he helped Therese clean up. 

"No, he just scared me."

"Well you and the new People don't have to worry about him now. I'm lucky that my previous Job got sorted before I got there, that's why I came here. You can also call me Leonard." 

"Of course Leonard." 

Therese and Leonard cleaned until they heard a Knock on the Door. Therese and Leonard opened the Door to greet the Young Couple, Therese knew one of them.

"Hello Sir, I'm Jack Taft and this is my Girlfriend Elsa."

Therese felt comfortable right away as she knew Jack was a Gentleman. 

"Welcome." Leonard said. "This is Therese Belivet."

"It's great to see you again Therese, it's been Months." Jack said as he and Elsa took their Hats and Coats off.

"Yes, it has. I'm Therese, it's nice to meet you." Therese said as she shook Elsa's Hand. 

Elsa was Tall with Blue Eyes and Long Brown Hair. 

"Of course, Jack had told me about you." 

"Well since everybody has been acquainted, shall we press on with the Tour Therese?" Leonard asked.

"Of course, if Jack and Elsa are ready?"

"Yes." They both replied.

Therese and Leonard had shown them the Garden, Kitchen and Living Room first before going Upstairs. Jack and Elsa seemed to be pretty impressed with the Apartment so far.

"This was my favourite Room, it was my Dark Room as I printed a lot of Photos here but of course it can be used for something else."

"This really is a great Place, what do you think Babe?" Elsa asked Jack.

"If you like it, then so do you I. We would like to have this Place." 

"Oh great." Therese said. 

"That's Fantastic, so if you would all accompany me down to the Kitchen, we can sort out Payments."

Jack and Elsa followed Therese and Leonard down to the Kitchen, read and signed the Contract. 

"So it's $2,000. How can we Pay?" Jack asked.

"You can Pay me now or you can Pay me bit by bit over the next few Weeks?" Therese mentioned.

"I think we could do the Latter and Pay bit by bit if that's ok? I can give you $400 right now?" Jack offered.

"Perfect." Therese stated. 

"I'll have the Keys ready for you Two on Monday and you can move in any time after that." Leonard said. 

Therese didn't want to leave Carol waiting any longer so she signed the Contract, said her goodbyes and left Leonard to lock up.  She hailed a Taxi just a few minutes away and gave him the Address. Therese couldn't wait, she was dying to get Home. She had her own Key so she let herself in. The House was bigger than their last one, the Hallway was Cream Coloured, as well as the rest of the House, that had Two Doors leading to the Kitchen. The Living Room had Three Three Seater Couches and was centered around a Coffee Table with a TV towards the Back Wall. Rindy's Room was the only place with a Pink Coloured Wall. Her bedroom had a Bunk Bed and a Dolls House for her to play in. Carol and Therese's Room was the biggest with a Red Coloured Queen Sized Bed, they had their own Bathroom and a Big Wardrobe for themselves. Charlie got his own Bed in the Living Room, which he was sleeping in when Therese arrived. They had a smaller guest Bedroom for People to stay in. Carol had left Therese's things unpacked but Therese didn't care, she was Home. The smell of Pizza hit her Nose very quickly  and walked into the Kitchen to find Carol and Rindy sitting at the Table with Gen and Abby. Rindy ran to Therese, who scooped her up for a Hug. 

"I'm starving? What did I miss?" Therese asked as she put Rindy down. 

"Absolutely nothing, you're just in time." Carol said as she kissed her Lover. "Welcome Home."


	20. Finally Home

Another Week had passed and Therese began spending more time at Work, almost more time than she did at Home, which was worrying Carol a little bit. Carol had a Phone Call a Few Days ago from a Photographer to come in and do a Trial for a Photo Shoot, Therese had organised a bit of a Surprise and was hoping that Carol would like it. Therese had gone to Work early but had left a Note for Carol beside her, on her Locker, for when she woke up.

   


_"Moje Láska,_    


_ I have instructed Rindy to hide this Morning's Newspaper from you, _

_ Please do not be worried as there is a surprise in Store.  _

_ I'm sorry that I have been Working so much lately but I will explain everything today, _

_ Trust me. _

_ Love,  _

_ Your Angel! X"  _

Carol's Mind kept wandering and worrying until it could no more, she knew what time she had to be at her Appointment so she decided to have a Shower, get dressed and get Rindy up. Therese got Rindy up earlier to hide the Newspaper and put her back to Bed. Carol sat beside Rindy and began to wake her up lightly. 

"Good Morning Snowflake." Carol whispered.

"Good Morning Mommy." Rindy said as she Yawned.

Rindy slowly woke up and kept rubbing her Eyes. 

"What do you want for Breakfast?" 

"Can I have my Sugar Frosted Flakes please?" 

"Of course my Darling."

Carol took Rindy in her Arms and brought her Downstairs, Rindy ran to feed Charlie while Carol made their Breakfast. Carol made herself Scrambled Eggs with Bacon, Sausages and Coffee. After Rindy fed Charlie and let him out, she joined her Mother at the Table. Rindy had to hold her Smile back to keep herself from laughing at what Therese asked her to do. Carol could tell that Rindy was dying to tell her but she decided to not go against Therese's Wishes. Rindy and her Mother talked about School, Work and what Rindy wanted to do during the Week. Abby arrived soon after Rindy got dressed, in her little Blue Dress, to take her out for the Day. Rindy gave her Mother a Hug Goodbye and left with Abby. Carol went Upstairs to get dressed into her White Shirt and Black Suit Pants. She was quite nervous and didn't know what to expect. To take her Mind off of things, she decided to take Charlie for a little Walk. The Fresh Air did her a bit of good but it was time to Head back. Carol put Charlie in, grabbed her Long Black Coat, Brown Bag, locked the Door and drove to her Appointment. She drove for Ten Minutes and parked right in front of the Tall White Building. Carol walked up to the Door and Rang the Bell. An Old Man with Long Black Hair and wearing a Suit answered the Door.

"Carol?" He asked.

"Yes?"

"Oh great, do come in please." The Man said as he ushered Carol in. "My name is Chris Jones. Here let me take your Coat and Bag for you."

"Why thank you very much."

"Have a look around if you wish. Tea or Coffee?"

"Oh no thank you. I'm fine." 

Chris made his way along with Carol down a Long Hallway into a Professional Photographers Studio. There were Props, Cameras, Lights and Dressing Rooms. He put Carols Coat on a Coat Rack and her Bag on a Table. 

"The Dressing Rooms are just on the right, your Clothes are Hanging on the Wall when you go in. I'll go and fetch the Photographer right away."

"You're not the Photographer?"

"Oh no, at least not anymore. I'm retiring and have hired someone much better suited." Chris teased. 

Carol went into her Dressing Room feeling confused. Her Room was Big, it had a White Desk, Mirror and Bathroom. She saw her Gold Dress that had no Straps and was slit up to the Hip. She had Silver Heels to go with it. Carol put on her Dress and started to feel excited. After Sitting down at her Desk, she heard a knock at the Door. 

"Ms. Aird?" The Voice behind the Door asked.

Carol jumped after hearing the Voice, she knew who it was. 

"Ms. Belivet?"

Therese, in her Red Suit, quickly opened the Door, with a Newspaper in her Arms, to find Carol standing there with her Arms wide open to embrace her. Therese made sure there was nobody else in the Studio before closing the Door. Carol grabbed the Newspaper from Therese before pinning Therese against the Door and passionately Kissing her. Therese let Carol's Hands Roam her Body, Therese even lead one to a very specific Place. 

"I locked the Door." Therese whispered as her Body was jolting and Carol slid one Finger inside of her. "There's nobody else here." 

"Then I'll take care of you." Carol said as she entered in her Second Finger. 

"I want you too."

"I am forever yours."

Therese's Hand made her way to Carol's very Wet Centre and began to tease it very softly, until Carol was begging her to go faster and harder. They both wanted to have each other so badly, to feel every Pulse, to hear every moan and to be each other's pleasure.  They wanted to make sure that both of them felt just as good as they were making each other feel. Carol began to get a bit more control over Therese and began to lead her other Hand up to Therese's Throat, lightly choking her, which Therese found a bit of a turn on. Therese lost focus and couldn't control herself anymore, Carol now has full control. Carol leaned in and passionately kissed her Lover. Therese was trying to plead for Carol to go harder but read her Mind before she got the Words out. Carol made Therese's Wish a Reality and made her Body lose control. Therese's Legs tightened, her breathing intensified, her Moans get deeper, Tears flowed down her Face, she held Carol tightly and without even trying to stop it, she Orgasmed hard. She practically fell into Carol's Arms, gasping for Air.

"Oh my God." Therese whispered.

"Are you ok Angel?"

"That was amazing."

Carol held Therese as she regained her Breath. Therese looked up into Carol's Eyes, she saw everything with her, she was her Future. Therese lightly kissed Carol but eventually fell into the Kiss, she was desperate to have her. Therese brought Carol down to the Floor and slowly climbed on top of her.

"Where are you going?" Carol delightfully asked.

Therese moved the Front of Carol's Dress out of the way and took off her Underwear.

"Where do you want me to go?" Therese teased as made her way down towards Carol's Wet Centre.

"Wherever you're going, keep going please." Carol pleaded.

Therese teased Carol by kissing the inside of her Thighs until Carol couldn't take it anymore. Carol's Body was begging for pleasure so much that Carol had to lead Therese's Head to her Centre. Therese knew exactly what Carol wanted and was going to give her exactly that. Therese loved tasting Carol, she loved hearing Carol's Moans, she loved hearing Carol whisper her name which is what she was doing. Therese's licks were soft but so powerful that Carol was nearly crying out with pleasure. Carol wrapped her Legs around Therese as Therese was making her feel so good. It was like Therese was pleasuring Carol like it was her last time. Therese could hear and feel that Carol was close so she didn't give up. Carol pulled at Therese's Hair, Arched her Back, Rolled her Eyes and lightly cried out from her intense Orgasm. Carol's Body let go of all that tension she was holding and relaxed onto the Floor. Therese slowly climbed up Carol's Body to be with her. 

"I love you so much Carol."

"I love you so much too but what's going on?"

"I've just been feeling guilty about what's going on lately, like I haven't seen you or Rindy properly in a while. I just don't want to lose you."

"You will never lose me. Is everything alright?"

"Yes, everything is good. I have a bit of a surprise for you." 

Therese got up and helped Carol up, they both cleaned themselves off. Carol sat down on the Chair, while Therese sat down on the Desk in front of her and handed her the Newspaper.

"What is this?"

"Go to Page Four."

Carol did as Therese instructed. Carol gasped as she saw Pictures of herself and Rindy that she didn't know were being taken. She entitled it: A Loving Mother, Carol began to read out the rest of the Text: 

 

 

_ A Loving Mother By Therese Belivet. _

 

_ A Loving Mother never gives up hope, _

_ Will love you forever, _

_ Near or Apart, _

_ She'll make the effort. _

__

_ A Loving Mother, _

_ Makes you Smile, _

_ For a Short or Long time, _

_ No Matter the While. _

 

_ A Loving Mother, _

_ Makes you feel at Home, _

_ No matter where you are, _

_ You're never alone. _

 

_ A Loving Mother, _

_ Has a Heart full of Love that is just about to burst, _

_ No matter who you are, _

_ She'll always put you first.  _

 

" I wanted to make this happen for you." Therese said as she held Carol's Hand, who was crying Tears. "The Phones are ringing off of the Hook. Companies want to book you."

Carol said nothing but grabbed Therese's Face and kissed her.

"Well you Ring them back and tell them the only Person I'm going to work for is you."

"Are you sure?"

"Are you joking? The only Person I ever want is you."

"That's great because we do have an opening, you will work with under The New York Times with me as the Photographer in our Studio."

"Our Studio?" 

"Weren't you told? This whole Place is ours now Baby."

Carol squealed with delight and embraced Therese. 

"I will still help Abby around the Shop if that's ok?"

"Of course, I need to go and get your Contracts though. I'll be back in a minute."

As Therese left to get everything ready, Carol styled her Hair as her Make Up was already done. Therese returned to Carol and got her to sign a Model Release Form. They then decided to get started, they both felt right at Home. Therese had Carol try on many different Types of Dresses and after a few Hours had passed, they were done, tired and Hungry. Therese packed herself and Carol a Sandwich just in case they missed Lunch. Therese decided to not develop the Photos today as she wanted to go Home and spend time with Carol and Rindy. They their Sandwiches on the way to pick up Rindy from Abby. They greeted Abby and Gen with a Hug, Rindy ran to Therese for a Hug and then to her Mother. 

"You Scoundrel." Carol said while joking with Rindy. "Thank you for helping Therese, I love you Snowflake." 

Carol and Therese proceeded to tell Gen and Abby with the News, although Abby had offered them to stay, they declined because it was getting late and they wanted Dinner. Therese said goodbye to the Girls and took Rindy back to the Car with her. Carol gave Abby and Gen a prolonged and well needed hug. She then followed Therese to the Car.

"Mommy?"

"Yes Darling?"

"No, I meant Mommy Therese."

Therese felt the instant sensation of Butterflies in her Stomach.

"Yes Princess?"

"Was the surprise good?" 

"It was great." 

They all went Home with Beaming Smiles on their Faces. Therese decided that she was going to cook them Spaghetti, Carol fed Charlie and Rindy played with him. They sat down in their Living Room, watching a Movie and eating their Spaghetti all cuddled up to each other. After a few Hours of them playing Games and watching TV, Rindy was falling asleep on Therese's Lap. Carol cleaned up while Therese put Rindy to bed. She changed her into her White Pyjamas and tucked her in.

"Goodnight Mommy, I love you."

"I love you too Princess, Goodnight."

Therese decided to have a Shower while Carol watched TV, after Ten minutes, she hopped out and went into her Room. Therese closed the Blinds and Carol walked into the Room, closed the Door and wanted to get dressed into her Pyjamas. Just as Carol got undressed, she turned around to see Therese, drying herself and facing away from her. Carol couldn't take the Feelings that were coming over her, she walked over to Therese and slowly kissed her Neck from behind. 

"You really are my Angel Therese." Carol whispered.

"I wouldn't be here without you Moje Láska. I don't ever want to be without you."

Therese turned around to meet Carol's delicate Lips. Carol took Therese by the Hands and lead her towards the Bed. Therese laid on her Back while Carol slowly climbed on top of her.

"You will never be without me because I'll never lose you either, I promise you that."

"Carol, I want to have you for the rest of my Life."

"We will be together until we die."

Carol kissed Therese desperately, in which Therese did the same, never wanting to let each other go. Making Love through the rest of the Night throughout the rest of their Lives was an easy thing to do because they finally found each other, Family, Home and Love.

"Moje Láska." Therese whispered just before they drifted away into a blissful Life.

"My Angel, Flung Out Of Space."


End file.
